Courage is Nothing Without Fear
by Rachelqueen
Summary: Aden Amador was only 15 when the titans attacked. After she loses everything, her and her 3 closests friends join the military. Then the titans attack once again the year 850. It was just one surprise after the next. Then she meets him.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys so this is my aot fanfic :)**

**I'm going by the subtitles in English. I know some episodes have already been translated but I'm going by the original version so the words might be a little different. Also I'm starting from the third episode.**

**Anyways enjoy :)**

It's been 2 years since it happened. And I still couldn't sleep right. That day. That fatal day, still haunts me.

Today was the first day of training. We were going to become soldiers. Me, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. It's all I ever dreamed about. Being a part of the survey corps. Every time they came back or prepared to leave the walls, I made sure to always be there. Of course my family wasn't as supportive. Actually when I told my mother, she scolded at me. And my sisters just laughed and called me weak. They said I would never make it. But I knew they just feared my safety as much as mom did. They just had a weird way of expressing it.

Then the day the titans attacked, I rethought everything. I wasn't sure whether or not I could stand to see another titan again without feeling nauseous or weak at my knees. I guess this training was going to help me overcome those feelings and try to achieve my goal.

We were all lined up in rows. About a hundred of us in the sunny weekday.

"You there!" The instructor yells in Armin's direction.

"Yes sir!" Armin responds with the salute we were taught.

"Who are you?!" The instructor asks furiously.

"Armin Arlert, from Zhiganshina!" Armin yells back.

"Yeah? That's a stupid name. Your parents give you that?" The instructor insults. I knew they were tough. I also they went all the way as to insulting your own name.

"My grandfather!" Armin responds truthfully.

"Arlert, what are you doing here?" He asks Armin, getting closer to his face.

"Trying to aid humanity's victory!" Armin responds. This guy was really tough. Whenever he walked around looking for someone to pick on, I prayed it wouldn't be me next.

"That is indeed wonderful. Then you will feed the titans. Row 3, about face!" He yells in his ear as he grabs his head and spun him around.

The instructor walked up to the guy in front of me.

"Who are you?!" He asks him. The same for everyone.

"Thomas Wagner, from Trost!" Thomas yells a little too quietly.

"I can't here you!" The instructor yells in his face. I shuddered.

"Thomas Wagner from Trost!" Thomas yells a little louder.

The instructor grunts and hits his shoulder against Thomas's.

Then he walks up in front of me. Crap.

"Who are you?!" He asks me. I try to project my voice as loud as I could.

"Aden Amador from Zhiganshina sir!" I yell.

"And what are you doing here?!" He asks in my ear. I feel the salvia splatter against my ear lobe.

"To help humanity defeat the titans and re take wall Maria!" I responded. I swallowed.

"You've got big dreams there Amador. Wouldn't want any titans destroying them would we?!" He asks. Is that some sort of trick question?

"Um...no sir!" I responded.

He rips away from my presence and walks to the guy next to me. Oh I'm praying for him.

"Who are you?!" He asks him.

"Jean Kirschstein, from Trost!"

"What are you doing here?"

Jean pauses for a moment.

"Joining the military police for a life deep within the walls." Jean announces proudly.

"Oh I see...you want access to the interior?" The instructor asks sheepishly.

"Yes." Jean replies nervously.

The instructor looks at him for a few seconds before head budding him. Jean falls to the dirt floor with a groan as he rubs his forehead.

All the rest of us could do was watch.

"Who said you could sit down?! Anyone who can't handle this will never make the military police!" The instructor informs.

He moves on to the guy standing next to him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?!" He asks.

"Marco Bodt, Jinae city, wall rose south district! I want to join the military police to offer the king my body and self in service!" Marco says boldly with a confident smile.

The freckles along his cheeks gave him an innocent yet kind of cheeky vibe.

"Really? I'm glad to here that. Good luck." The instructor says. I lifted an eyebrow.

"However," he adds.

Marco's smile fades.

"The king doesn't want your body." The instructor finishes. Marco's expression was a mixture of confusion and nervousness.

He leaves Marco's side and continues his search for recruits to creep the fuck out of.

"Next you! Who are you?" He asks the rather short guy two rows away from me.

Connie salutes the instructor.

"Connie Springer, of Ragako village, wall rose south district!" Connie replies shakily.

"You're doing it wrong, Connie springer," he says as he clutches his hands around Connie's head literally lifting him from the ground.

"I explained that this salute demonstrates your resolve to devote your entire heart to the people."

Connie baffles. He tries to speak but the only noise that came out was the sound the voice makes when you're being strangled.

"Is your heart on your right side?" The instructor asks.

Suddenly we hear a crunch. Not like a hard crunch but a soft crunch.

Everybody falls quiet as we turn our attention to where the sound came from.

It was a girl holding a potato.

The instructor turns to look at her as he drops Connie. He begins to make his way towards her.

She doesn't seem to notice. She's to engulfed in her potato to even look up.

"Hey you. What are you doing?" The instructor asks advancing towards potato girl.

Potato girl looks around still munching away on her potato.

"You're the one I'm talking to! You! Who are you?!" The instructor yells in her face when he reached her.

Potato girl immediately salutes with the potato still in her hand.

"Sasha Blause, from Dauper district village, wall rose south district!" Sasha responds without much fear in her voice.

"Sasha Blause, what are you holding in your right hand?" He asks her with a lowered voice level.

"A boiled potato. The kitchen had a fresh batch, and I couldn't resist." Sasha replies sternly.

"Did you steal it? Why? Why would you choose to eat a potato now?" He asks her.

"Letting it get cold could've been a waste, so I decided I should eat it now." Sasha replies.

The rest of us just stare at her. Is she trying to get herself kicked off on the first day?

"Well, I still don't understand...why would you eat that potato?" The instructor asks.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me why people eat potatoes?" Sasha asks confused with a more calmed down tone.

He doesn't respond. He just stares at her with anger and confusion.

Okay I know it's the first day but, it was just a potato.

Then she does the unthinkable. She breaks of a piece of her potato and slowly hands it to the instructor.

"Here. You can have half." Sasha says with a hint of sadness in her voice.

The instructor looked a little taken back. The rest of us just watched in awe as he takes the piece of potato in his palm as if it were a pound of salt.

"Half?" He says.

Sasha smiles.

* * *

After we got a tour around the camp, the girls were lead to their cabins where we would sleep for the next 3 years.

There were 7. Each one had about 8 bunk beds in each one.

As soon as we entered, all the girls immediately ran to their beds with their new friends or family members.

I stayed by Mikasa's side. She walked up to the renaming bunk bed and layed herself down on the bottom bunk.

The girls behind us were chattering away. Mikasa kept a sharp glare on the bed on top of her. That was her thinking face. I knew that face well.

"Tough first day so far." She said calmly.

"I know. And we haven't even started actual training." I said as I climbed my way to the top bunk.

The beds were actually quite wide. They had 1 white pillow and sheet. And a caramel brown bedspread.

"I bet the training isn't even that hard."

"I love making new friends."

"This is gonna be so much fun."

I cringed at all the comments the other girls made. This isn't some party to meet new friends and have fun. This was the army.

"I don't see why someone could be excited about this." Mikasa comments from below me.

The girls kept talking about how fun this was going to me. If they actually thought that, then I couldn't doubt how naive they were.

I turned my body to the side to catch a glimpse of the girls. It was a group of very short blondes and 2 brunettes.

_Idiots_.

I turned my body the other direction and decided to take a short nap.

* * *

"I already told you I saw it." Eren says a little annoyed over all the people surrounding him at the table across from where Mikasa, Armin and I were sitting at.

The small crowd surrounding him gasped.

"Really?"

"How big was it?"

"Big enough to look over the walls." Eren replies.

Eren had slipped to a few boys at his cabin that he was there 2 years ago when the colossal and armored titans attacked.

"What I heard it stepped right over them!"

"Me too!"

"That's what they said in my village!"

"No, it wasn't that tall." Eren says taking a spoonful of soup to his mouth.

I was leaning on my elbow for head support on the table swaying my spoon around the bowl of soup. I wasn't much in the mood for food at the moment.

Mikasa who was sitting next to me had already finished. Armin who sat in front of me was chowing down his soup. We sat there in silence listening to Eren talk to the small crowd.

"What did it look like?"

"It barely had any skin but it had a huge mouth." Eren replied.

He was right. The colossal titan was just muscle and no skin at all. It was kinda gross in my opinion.

"What about the armored titan that broke wall Maria?"

"They call it that? But it looked like a normal titan to me." Eren replies carelessly.

"Th-then what's a normal titan like?"

Eren stops midway at bringing the spoon to his mouth.

The crowd silences.

He cups his mouth. Mikasa turns in his direction.

It's not something that any of us like to talk about. The death or Eren's mother. Although I wasn't there to see what happened, we were informed.

"Guys let's stop with the questions. I'm sure he'd prefer to forget some things."

"I'm sorry for asking."

"Don't be." Eren says.

He takes a bite out of his bread.

"The titans aren't all that tough. If we can master the three dimensional maneuver gear, they won't stand a chance." He says proudly.

Here we go again with his tough guy act. I mean, we knew he was tough but sometimes he just spoke without really actually knowing what he was saying. Kinda like right now.

"Finally, I'm able to train as a solider. I was just so excited I forgot myself for a second. I'm joining the Survey Corps, so I can wipe the titans off the face of this earth. I'll kill them all." Eren says with slight anger in his tone.

I sighed. I caught Armin's glance for a quick moment.

"Hey are you nuts? Did you just say you want to join the Survey Corps?" Someone spoke up.

I raised my head.

"Yeah I did." Eren declares.

I turned to look at the guy who had spoken up. It was Jean. Since this morning, he kinda already gave off that douche baggy type of guy feel.

"And you said you wanted to join the military police right? So take it easy right?" Eren says. If this eventually turned into a fight, it was pretty clear that Eren wouldn't back out. Because Eren was Eren.

"I'm no liar. I'm a straight talker, unlike someone who pretends to have balls of steel, even when he's about to piss himself." Jean adds.

Eren stands up in his position on the table.

"Are you taking about me?" Eren asks gruffly

"D-Don't." Someone stammers.

"Hey, I didn't," Jeans starts.

Eren walked towards Jean who also stood up. They met in between their two tables. Face to face. Despite the slight height difference.

The bell suddenly rings signifying the end of dinner.

Jean exhales.

"I didn't want to say you're doing the wrong thing." He says in defeat.

"Peace?" he offers bringing his hand to the air.

Eren stares at him for a couple of moments.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Eren says as he slaps his hand.

He turns towards the direction of the door and walks off. Mikasa stands up next to me and trails after Eren.

"Aden...you said you wanted to join the Survey Corps too right?" Armin asks quietly.

I thought about it for a moment. I do remember telling them that 3 years ago. Since the attack, I'm not so sure I want to do it anymore. But that's the reason I joined in the first place. To get that feeling back.

"Aden?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm thinking about it. Since the attack everything's been kinda hazy." I replied truthfully.

"But why? I mean...aren't you scared of dying?" He asks.

"Hey! Dinner is over! Get to your cabins!" A female instructor yelled.

Armin and I looked up immediately. I noticed we were the only ones left.

"Now!"

* * *

My legs dangled in the air steadily. The idea of this training mechanism was to show our potential with the maneuver gear.

I let my body stay still. Next to me, Mikasa was steady also. Then everybody next to her was just completely failing. They fell backwards and fell forwards. And a special honorable mention to Eren who was completely upside down.

Trust me, it's easier than it looks.

"Excellent work Amador." The instructor complimented as he circled my area.

I nodded.

I looked over at Mikasa who flashed me a small smile. Then I looked forward and saw all the other recruits from our class stare at Mikasa and I in awe.

Did it really look _that_ hard?

* * *

"Stick to the basics and you should be fine." Mikasa says to Eren.

Armin, Mikasa, Eren, and I were at the maneuver gear practice.

Eren was strapped to the holder straps. After completely embarrassing himself in front of everyone today at training, he asked us to help him later that day which was right now.

"Watch the balance and stay and stay centered." I added.

"Slowly rest your weight on the belts attached to your hips and feet." Mikasa says after me.

"Stay calm and you'll do it. I was able to." Armin comments. True. If Armin was able to do it, then so can Eren.

"Okay I think I can do it this time." Eren says, eyeing each one of us.

"Raise me Armin."

Armin nods in agreement. He begins to twist the lever causing Eren to rise from the ground slowly. As soon as his feet left the ground, he began to balance himself.

He stays still for only a few moments before once again failing and falling forward.

* * *

We are at the dinner cabin sitting on a table at the end. Eren was sporting a new gauze headband around his head from all the times he's fallen so far in the training.

We are in silence which allowed us to hear all the whispering people were passing around about Eren.

I rolled my eyes.

"Eren." Mikasa calls as he slaps him on the shoulder.

He stiffens.

"There's no point in worrying. You just have to figure it out tomorrow." Armin reassures.

"I'm pathetic. I'll never be able to kill them all like this." Eren says bringing discourage in himself once again.

"You should let that idea go." Mikasa says looking down at the table.

Eren gasps.

"What?" Eren asks with a bit of anger in his tone.

"Mikasa's right. Maybe you should give up on being a soldier." I confess.

Eren turns in my direction.

"There are other ways to fight than by throwing your life away." Mikasa states calmly.

"Listen here, I saw what happened that day! You really think you'll convince me this way?" Eren says a little loudly referring to the issue with his mother again.

"But it doesn't matter how much you want it." Mikasa continues ignoring all of his replies.

"Why not?" Eren asks.

All Armin and I could do was stare. Well let's be honest here. After today's incidents, I'm not really sure if Eren's equipped to be a soldier. Even if it was his long time dream, his body had to be prepared too.

"It isn't your decision whether you end up a solider or not Eren." Mikasa adds.

Eren clenches his teeth. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the ringing bell.

He quickly gets up and storms away from the table. Armin gets up and follows after him.

I could see Mikasa's mouth moving but I couldn't hear what she was saying due to all the noise the other recruits made on their way out of the cabin.

I grab my plate and silverware and throw them into the cans outside on my way out. I begin to walk towards my cabin to sleep but a tap on my shoulder stops me in my tracks.

I spin around to see a blonde girl.

She slept on the bunk bed next to mine.

What was her name? Amy? Ally?

"Annie." She says flatly.

Was that her introducing herself or did she read my mind?

"Aden." I reply.

We stay in silence for a few seconds. I think she's trying to be friendly despite her kind of emotionless expression which made it hard to tell.

"Today during training. You were impressive." She compliments.

"Oh. Thank you." I reply with a faint smile.

I began walking towards the cabin again and she stayed by my side.

We walked in an awkward silence.

I think she was trying to make friends with me. I'm not sure. I was never actually quite good with that myself either but this time I wasn't in that position.

By the time we got there, I had planned out my decision.

I stopped and turned to her.

"Let's be friends." I said nervously with a smile.

She nodded once.

"So...tell me something about yourself."

* * *

By the next day after 4 hours of training, Eren was the only one who hadn't succeeded in the maneuver gear simulator.

He was strapped in the holder straps. Although something seemed a little odd about the belt.

He looks forward at all of us. It's not just Armin, Mikasa and I. Now he has the entire class watching him.

No pressure.

"Eren Jaeger, are you ready?" The instructor asks.

"Yes!" Eren replies ecstatically.

The instructor waits a few seconds.

"Begin."

A recruit begins to twist the lever and Eren begins to rise. Please Eren don't screw this up. We believe in you.

He steadys himself. When his feet left the ground he stayed still. As he began to rise higher and higher he maintained still.

"He did it." Someone whispers. Within moments the class erupts in cheers. He smiles in delight.

But we celebrated too soon. He falls forward once again and the clapping and cheering stopped all at once.

Eren lifts himself up and looks at us in shock and disappointment.

"N-Not yet." Eren pleads.

He attempts to stand up. I sighed.

"I...I..."

The inductor walks in front of Eren.

"Wagner, change belts with Jaeger." He says.

A chemical of confusion breaks inside of me.

"Yes sir."

Does he get to go again? Then I knew it. There was something wrong with the belt he was wearing. Eren wasn't a failure. He just needed some practice.

I smiled.

Eren began to rise from the ground once again in a different belt.

"The fitting on your belt was damaged." The instructor says with the broken belt in his hands.

Yeah. Thought so.

"I've never heard of this part getting damaged." He adds.

"I'll have to add it to my maintenance checklist."

So Eren survived then. I smiled.

"He did it even with a broken belt." Someone says from behind me.

"Then did I pass?" Eren asks. He was at the highest the holder would go. He was completely steady.

"You're passed."


	2. Chapter 2

##

Graduation was getting closer and closer. It was only a matter of days really. And just a few days after graduation, my birthday comes up. I'll become 20 years old. Gosh these few days are going to be the best since years mini cabin party.

Right now, we were out in a dirt field practicing combat.

I was roaming around with Annie. She actually became a good friend over these past 3 years. It actually seemed like I was the only person she talked to anyway.

"God it's hot." She complained shielding her face from the sun with her hand.

"I know. But we've dealt with hotter days." I replied.

We continued walking around watching other recruits either seriously fight or just goofing off. There was really no in between. There's was actually no reason to be practicing combat anyways. It'll be no help help against the titans.

I looked around. Everybody was all grown up. This sight made me proud.

I caught Marco's eyes. He smiled and waved at me.

I got a small squeal in my stomach. I smiled and waved back followed by a small blush.

Annie nudged my shoulder.

I turned to face her. She had a sly smirk on her face.

"Oh come on." I said with a laugh.

"He loves you and you know it." She replies taking a piece of hair in her face and tucking it behind her ear.

She was right. He was rather attractive and really nice. Those 2 work best together. Unlike Jean.

Over the 3 years I also had growing relationships. Whether it'd be friendships or new enemies. The one I had with Marco was probably the closest I had to a crush. He was sweet and a gentlemen. I got nervous around him sometimes. Just sometimes. He put his arm around me a few times. Sometimes people teased or joked around about us. It didn't really bother me being called a 'sappy married couple'.

I smiled just thinking about him.

I sighed.

"So...Annie are you joining the military police then?" I asked her.

"You've asked me this question a million times." She replies with her usual plain expression.

Only 8 times Annie not a million.

"And you've given me a million different answers." I replied.

She didn't respond.

Okay then. It's alright Annie, you're still my friend.

I looked down at the floor. Damn. It really was hot. My palms were sweating.

I looked back up to see Eren and Reiner heading our way.

* * *

We were eating dinner in the cabin as usual. Only the only difference is that this would be our last time before we graduate.

"It's just natural. Before the fall of Wall Maria, only the few soldiers of the Recon Corps actually utilized the 3D Maneuver Gear. With limited usage or innovation, the entire practice would naturally fall into decline." Armin explains. He licks clean a spoonful of soup.

I look over at Eren and notice him starring at Jean who was sitting at the table next to us.

"...but it's still worth remembering if you're trying to get into the military police." Jean says to everyone that was sitting at his table.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'd be great if I could get in." Marco comments, who was sitting next to Jean.

"There's no higher honor than working near the king." He adds.

I looked down at my hands. So if I'm joining the Reacon Corps and Marco's joking the military police then that means...I'll probably never see him again.

Dammit.

I suddenly felt extremely mad at myself. Why did I have to add more stress into my life?

"So interior life's simple and comfortable?" Eren says breaking me from my thoughts.

I looked up. He was facing Jean. Typical.

"Five years ago this place was also part of the interior." Eren continues.

He takes a drink from his cup.

"What's your point Eren?" Jean asks annoyed turning to our table.

Eren puts his cup down.

"Jean, you're such a simpleton, you'd be comfortable wherever you go." Eren says dryly.

A few quiet laughs full the air from other tables listening.

Jean looks around embarrassedly.

"Damn you." He mutters under his breath.

"Don't you think it's crazy? Learning how to kill titans just to run away from them?" Eren starts.

Jeans turn to him. He, by now had clearly already dropped the conversation but once again, he was sucked back in by Eren.

"You bring that up now? This farce should be kept going for my sake if nothing else. " Jean says angrily.

Here we go.

"You damn bastard!" Eren yells.

He stands up quickly and Jean follows.

"Fuck off and face reality!"

Eren grabs jean by the collar of his shirt.

"Eren!"

"Stop this." Mikasa says. She gets up and puts her hand in between the two.

By now the entire cabin had their eyes on them. Just like it was the first day we came here.

There was a few seconds of peace before the two boys are back at it again.

"Dammit you asshole!" Jean yells grabbing Eren's shirt.

I get up and tug on Mikasa sleeve signaling her to let the boys handle it themselves. She looks back at me and takes her seat next to me calmly.

"Fuck you! I backed off!" Eren yells.

"Who cares! I'm so jealous." Jean retorts.

Jealous?

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Eren asks.

Jean doesn't respond.

Eren grabs Jean's hand. He pushes him back with his free hand and gives Jean a hard kick to back of his right leg.

Jean falls to the floor with a hard thud.

I suddenly recognized that move he played on Jean as Annie's. This morning she had completely kicked Eren and Reiner's ass using it.

"That hurt... " Jean says, rubbing his neck.

"What the hell was that?" He asks.

"That was a move I learned while you were slacking off. If you think reality is just living comfortably and following your own whims, can you seriously dare to calm yourself a soldier?" Eren yells.

The cabin silences. Jean was still on the floor in pain.

The door creaks open. We all turn our attention to the wooden door that was open ajar.

"I thought I just heard some kind of loud noise. Someone care to enlighten me as to what's going on?" I recognize the voice as the instructors.

Jean and Eren go back to their seats quietly. Even with the fight over, there was still tension swimming in the air.

"Sasha just ripped a giant fart sir." Mikasa blurts.

Oh god dammit not again.

Sasha gasps loudly.

The cabin erupts into laughter.

"You again? Learn some self control!" The instructor yells before slamming the wooden door shut.

* * *

"Hand upon your hearts!"

We saluted. All 218 of us that were graduating tonight. Finally, after these 3 years that felt like hell, we were finally leaving this place. They had us up in rows. The only source of light was the torches hanging on the pillars.

"For you trainees graduating today, three paths now open before you,"

Okay I know I chose the Reacon Corps but at the moment, that decision didn't seem like the greatest.

"You can be stationed at the walls and defend the cities as members of the Garrison. You can risk your lives on the line to fight the titans in their own territory as members of the Recon Corps. And you can serve the king by controlling the crowds and protecting order as members of the military police brigade. Of course, only the 10 people with top scores we announced earlier are allowed into the military police."

I smirked.

I felt happy to know that out of 218 people, I ranked number 2.

This whole situation on choosing my future was really starting to really stress me out. I've already ranked number 2. I could join the military police if I wanted too. Or I could risk my life going outside the walls where I'd face death almost every day.

But my life wasn't the only thing I'd miss. Marco was certain on joining the military police. Sure it'd be nice to join the military police but my heart is set on the Reacon Corps.

Shit.

Fuck feelings.

* * *

After our graduation, we all headed to an after party. Everyone cheered and celebrated.

This can be our one night where we just forget all of our stress and just celebrated.

I stood next to Eren, Armin and Mikasa while they conversed with other classmates who didn't make the top 10.

I looked down at my empty cup in my hands.

"Hey I'll be right back." I said to them.

I starting making my way towards the bowl of med. I had to squeeze by people in the process.

Everybody was just so excited. There was dancing and hugging and some were even crying. I guess graduating can make you emotional?

I spotted the bowl and jogged the rest of the way.

I stood in line behind this guy who was filling just 1 cup of med. It had only been like 10 seconds but I was already growing impatient.

When the guy turned around I was about to make some bitchy comment but my mouth stopped in its track.

"Oh hey Aden." Marco greeted.

Shit.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully with a tint of nervousness.

His cheeks went up with his smile along with the small freckles dotted on them.

"Oh let me get that for you." He says, taking the cup from my hand.

Another spark in my stomach lit up as our fingers brushed. He then handed me my now full cup.

"Thanks." I said. I stood there with a dumbfounded smile. We starred at each other for a few seconds before he broke the silence.

"Do you know which force you're joining?" He asked.

My smile faded. _No stress night remember?_

"Yeah. I'm joining the Survey Corps." I said.

"Oh."

"What about you? I mean I know you're joining the Military Police but um...good...good luck." I muttered.

No that was stupid. Why did I say that? I mentally face palmed.

"Thanks. Same to you." He said with sadness in his voice.

I nodded.

Alright. It was now or never. I have to do something. Maybe I should tell him how I feel. No that's dumb. I should kiss him! Yes! No! Yes! No!

Before I had anymore time to debate, I was already leaning in.

All I could do now was close my eyes and hope for the best.

Then I felt a warm pair of lips against mine.

Holy shit.

His lips were actually really soft and nice. His tongue was really slow and caressing. God this moment was just perfect. I wish it could be like this forev-

"Finally! They did it!"

"No!"

We immediately pulled apart.

"Yes! Haha! You owe me money!" Sasha yelled. Connie stood next to her with a shocked expression.

Sasha went up to us. She shook both of our hands and said,

"Thank you both so much! Whooo!" She said.

There was a few faces that were facing our direction in confusion.

I suddenly felt very embarrassed.

I looked back up at him with a heavy blush. He smiled.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." I admitted.

The butterflies in my stomach were out of control.

"Me too."

I wanted to jump up and down and scream but I couldn't. We'll not right now at least.

He took both my hand and intertwined his fingers with my mine. At that very moment I felt like I had held his hand a million times before.

We stood there just starring at each other which seemed like an eternity.

I sighed.

"Well I have to get back to my friends." I said.

"Okay. I'll see you later?" He asked.

We pulled our fingers apart.

"You will." I said as I grabbed my cup from the table.

I smiled at him before skipping away joyfully.

Then I remembered the fact that I'd probably never see him again. I stopped skipping and frowned. We'll not unless I join the military police.

Nope. Not tonight. This is stress less night remember?

"...You don't want to join the military police Eren? Are you serious?" A classmate asks when I reach them.

"But you've got one of the top 10 scores!"

"I've been dead-set on my goal since the very beginning. Like Aden." Eren replies.

They turn to me. Wait what I just got here.

"Aden? But you're number 2!"

I shrugged.

Stress less night. Stress less night. Stress less night. Stress less night.

"I didn't train to live comfortably within the inner district. I worked this hard so that I could fight the titans." Eren says.

I take a sip from my cup.

"But you can't possibly win!"

The crowd silences and some attention is turned to us. I glance over at Mikasa who stood next to Eren.

"Uhh...you know full well...you know just how many have been eaten by them. We've lost more that 20 percent of the entire population already. Mankind doesn't stand a chance against them."

Silence.

Are you kidding me? Mankind is not weak. We can fight this.

"So?" I interject.

I hear some confused gasps.

"You're giving up just because you think you can't win?" I state with a raised eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes and took another sip from my cup. C'mon Eren, back me up here.

By now we had everybody starring in our direction.

"It's true. We've suffered only defeats so far. That's because we know hardly anything about them. We can't defeat them using sheer numbers. We may have lost, but the knowledge we obtained from those battles is our guiding beacon of hope. Yet you'd discard the tactical progress bought by hundreds of thousands of sacrifices, just to serve yourself up on a silver platter? You've got to be kidding me! I'll kill every last one of them and break free of these walls! This is my dream. Mankind hasn't lost everything yet."

Yeah people, just let that sink in. Mankind is strong enough. Just because one person doesn't believe they can do this doesn't mean we can't.

Eren runs off behind me.

You really do get used to that.

In a split second, Mikasa, Armin and I are after him once more.

* * *

1 day after graduation, we were one day short of choosing which force we'd join.

I chose the Military Police. I hadn't told anyone. Not yet.

I was on the top of one of the many walls. We were chosen to set up the newest canons. Our new canons were very advanced. They looked completely terrifying. The titans don't stand a chance.

"What! You enlisted in the Reacon Corps? Connie?" I hear Eren yell behind me.

I spin around quickly. No not you too Connie!

"You were going on and on about joining the military police!" Eren reminds.

I walk closer to the boys. Connie was leaning down on the floor inspecting the bottom of the canon.

"Yeah I know but..." Connie gets curt off.

"Seems like he was listening to your lecture the other day." Lily, another classmate, suggests.

"Shut up! This is my own decision!" Connie interjects.

I chuckled.

"Don't be shy about it. You're not the only one." Thomas says. He scratches his cheek nervously

Oh no.

"Thomas you too?" I ask in slight shock.

"Um guys..." Sasha whimpers.

We turn to her.

"I borrowed some meat from the officers morning rations." Sasha says laughingly.

She opens her jacks revealing a loaf of red meat.

We all gasp in horror.

"Sasha..."

"You wanna get solitary confinement?!" I yelled.

Why Sasha? Why!

"You're a real idiot." Eren comments.

"Why would you do that!" I ask.

She laughs hungrily.

"Let's all split it up together later. We'll slice it up and eat it with bread!" Sasha suggests with a watery mouth.

"Put it back!"

"Meat is luxury now that we've lost so much land!"

"Don't worry about it." Sasha reassures.

I really cared about Sasha. I'd really hate to see her be kicked out because of stupid meat!

She begins walks towards us.

She bends down and opens crate.

"Once we retake the land, we can keep pigs and cows again." Sasha informs.

Hey...she was right.

She puts the meat in the crate.

"I'll take that meat!" Thomas yells next to me.

"Me too, so save my part!" Lily yells.

Nope don't give in. Don't give in. Don't give in.

"That goes for me too!"

Nope. Nope. Nope.

The hell with it.

"Ah who cares! Give me some!" I yelled.

Sasha laughs.

"What do you say Eren?" I ask him, nudging him on shoulder.

He doesn't respond.

"C'mon. They'll find us if we don't get back to work." Brad says ruining the mood.

Whatever.

"It's still a while before lunch." Lily says before walking away.

I looked over at Eren who seemed pensive in his thoughts.

"What's on your mind Eren?"

He looks at me with a smirk.

"I have a good feeling about today." He explains.

I looked back at the city below us. You could really see everything from here.

I took a deep breath. Today did seem like a good day. The sun was shining high in the sky. Everybody was happy and the wind was just right.

"Five years have passed since then. Mankind's finally regaining it's dignity. We can win. Mankind' counterattack behind now!" Eren says proudly.

And just as I was about to say something back, a lighting bolt struck behind us.

We turn around quickly. At first I try to blink my eyes clean. No. I couldn't be seeing this.

My heart rate doubled.

**It was the colossal titan. **

It hadn't changed a bit Since the last five years.

Nobody reacts. We are all too shocked to move.

I started feeling nauseous.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and a giant gust of wind threw us all back.

I feel myself fly back before I catch myself with the three separated hook on my maneuver gear.

"Aden!"

I was clinging from the giant wall. Then I see a giant hole in the gate. From below me, the city was filling with terrified screams and running bodies.

"The gate's...broken..."

"Again...the titans will get in again."

"Every...fucking...one." Eren mutters next to me.

"Ready the artillery! Four groups! Prepare for battle!" Eren yells.

"The targets right in front of us! It's the colossal titan!" Eren continues. He launches his gear over me and glides through the air right over us.

"This is our chance! Don't let it slip!"

His path changes and I see him land at the top of the gate. No Eren you can't do this alone!

I have no choice but to follow after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :) if you guys like the story can you write a nice review please?**

**No hate or critiques please. Thanks**

I tried to call back my grappling hook so I could move it to the top of the wall but I wouldn't bust.

As I think Eren is up there alone fighting the biggest titan known to mankind by himself.

My palms began to sweat as I tugged as hard as I could on the leather rope.

"Eren wait!"

The town below continued to scream. And if we didn't get everybody out soon, it'd be 845 all over again.

"Sasha!" I yelled.

I started just moving the chord everywhere. No matter what I did it wouldn't budge. God dammit!

Everybody had already escaped from the wall. But where the hell was Eren?

Behind me cannons and wood fell creating a dust of debris.

Finally my hook released from the wall and I threw myself up in the air with the oxygen in my oxygen tank.

The hook landed at the top of the wall. I landed on the concrete with a hard thud that felt like nails against my back.

I got up quickly and ran to Eren.

"Are you okay? Did you get him?" I asked hurriedly.

The colossal titan was no where.

"It got away. One moment it's here the next it's gone in a second." Eren replies angrily.

Shit.

I clenched my fists. I had missed my chance. I couldn't get to it because my stupid hook got stuck. I'm so disappointed in myself.

"We'll get it next time. Let's get to HQ."

* * *

Everybody was all lined up in rows once we reached HQ.

Everybody was panicking. There was fainting people and vomit everywhere. How could someone be scared? This was the greatest training we could get!

"Just follow your training! Split into groups! Under the Garrison's orders, you will resupply combatants, rely orders and kill titans! Garrison intercept forces will form in the vanguard! Trainees, led by the supply team, will compromise the middle guard! The Garrison's elite forces will form the rearguard." A man at the highest step on the stairs spoke.

"Also, messengers report that the advance team has been neutralized." He adds.

What?

Everybody besides me gasped. God this couldn't be happening.

I sighed.

"The outer gate has been compromised, and titans have entered the city. In other words, the armored titan may appear at any time to destroy the inner gate!"

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Everybody started murmuring.

If the armored titan does come, I'll be ready. I am over my stupid fear of the titans. Finally after 3 years, I'm prepared.

"Silence!"

"As we speak the vanguard is engaging them. We have one objective in this fight : to defend wall rose with our lives until the evaluation is complete! Also we are all surely aware, desertion in the face of the enemy is punished by death. Mark this well, and fight to your last breath! Dismissed!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

I was leaning on a pillar waiting for our next orders.

Everybody around me was crying. I looked to my left to see a crying Lily leaned on the wall. To my right there was a screaming cadet.

"No! How could this be happening?"

"I can't do his!"

"Kill me!"

I looked away.

I guess I could freak out if I wanted too. But I can't. I won't let myself. All my life I've been called weak. A scared little girl. Not this time. I'm prepared for whatever I'm facing today. Whether I live or die, I'll know I proved them wrong. I've been training for 3 years for this moment. Even if I had decided to join the military police, I had to admit, I'd like to at least kill one titan in my lifetime.

I looked up. Eren and Mikasa were talking about something.

I couldn't hear them. It all sounded like blurry.

They were arguing. Probably about her protecting him. Even if they were in different squads, I think we all know Mikasa would kill just to guarantee Eren's safety. Even if he was number 5. A titan was a titan. Killers and humanity's enemy.

No. I can't give in. No fear.

"Trainee Ackerman and Amador," someone said to my left side.

I turned to him.

"You're being specially removed to rearguard. Follow me." He orders.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"B-But we'll only slow them down!" Mikasa protests.

We exchange a glance.

"I'm not asking your opinion. The evacuation is falling behind. We need as many skilled soldiers overseeing civilians as possible." He replies before walking away.

"But sir-" Mikasa gets cut off by Eren pushing her back.

"Don't you freak out too!" He yells.

But but. I wanted to kill titans. Fuck.

Nothing is going as planned! Today I was supposed to eat with Marco again and tell him I was joining the military police. Then I'd tell Armin. Then Mikasa and Eren. Then they'd support me and we'd all be happy.

But freaking titans.

Eren turns around and storms away from Mikasa angrily.

Tough love.

Mikasa walks over to me and tugs on my sleeve when Eren is far away enough.

I look up.

"Aden, I know what I'm asking is risky but you have to go with Eren." She asks.

"Wait. You want me to ditch the rearguard and secretly slither into his squad?" I asked.

"I could get-"

"Please Aden. I need to know he's safe." Mikasa persuades.

She stares into my eyes. I know how much Eren means to her. I remember that rainy night Eren and his dad came back with a mysterious girl.

I remember the next day I knocked on his door to come play outside and he brought Mikasa with him.

"Okay." I said.

She lit a small smile.

"Thank you."

"But what if they notice I'm gone?" I asked.

If they think I deserted, they would kill me.

"Let me handle that." She replied.

Thanks. Mikasa, I'm glad you're my friend.

I nodded.

_"Just please...don't let him die."_

* * *

I stood a few roofs away from where Eren and his squad were standing. I'm not sure how he'd react to see me join his squad since he got annoyed when Mikasa tried to include herself to protect him. But I'm not there just for him. I'm there for Armin too. Armin's strong but just in case he was surrounded or just out of options, I'd be there.

Well anyways, here goes nothing.

I activated the oxygen tank and jumped on the roof in front of me. Then the next. I hit the hard tiles on the next one. Then I hit Eren's roof with a loud bump.

They all turned around quickly.

"Aden! What are you doing here?" He asked surprised and angrily at the same time.

"You're supposed to be at the rearguard!" He adds.

"Eren calm down. Mikasa sent me." I replied truthfully.

"Of course she did." He says.

He takes a few steps closer to me.

"Do you know what they can do to you if they think you deserted?!" He yells.

Holy shit Eren call down.

"Eren please. Mikasa will take care of it. I care more about you and Armin's safety than my position." I replied, trying to calm him down.

His breath hitches.

"Fine. But I'm the leader of this team." He declares with a more calm tone.

I exhaled. That went faster than expected.

I glanced around everybody in his squad. There were some familiar faces. Whether I saw them around, or I talked to them. They had all turned around back to face the city.

I walked next to Armin.

No titans had entered the city yet. Well none that hadn't been killed yet.

I've checked my gear and made sure that everything was okay since it got stuck on the wall earlier. This time I'd be ready.

"Hey Armin," Eren calls breaking me from my thoughts.

"Isn't this a great chance? If we're successful here, before even joining the survey corps, we'll defiantly rise quickly through the ranks." Eren states cheerfully.

He flashes him a smile with his teeth.

Armin doesn't respond for a few seconds. Then he smirks.

"Yeah, you're right." Armin replies.

Good thing I won't have to deal with that. I'm joining the military police and nothing will change my mind. Sure it'll take a few years to reach the higher ranks but I'm willing to wait. And a bonus to that was that I'd live within the walls once I reached those ranks. But the best part was that I'd have Marco by my side the entire time. And I really looked forward to that.

"Just to be clear," Naomi begins.

We turn to face her.

"A lot of people want to join the survey corps this time around." She continues.

"You got the best of me earlier but not anymore." Thomas comments.

"You think so Thomas?" Eren asks amusedly.

"Then let's see who can kill more titans." I challenge.

Eren smirks.

"Don't pad your numbers." Thomas adds.

"Team 34 advance! Support the vanguard!" Someone yells from the roof next to us.

Finally! This was it!

"Let's go!" Eren yells.

"Yeah!"

I activated my oxygen tank and skidded along the remainder of the roof.

The wind felt good as I jumped and ran across the roofs. I smiled. My hair flew smoothly behind me. Gliding through the city with the oxygen tank was my favorite thing in the world.

In the distance I saw upcoming titans pouring into the city. Now I can finally test my skills against real titans. Not wooden ones.

"An aberrant!"

Ah fuck.

We all landed on the roof closest to where we were. I pulled myself up with the tiles. Armin climbed up next to me and Eren was hanging onto the edge.

The aberrant titan crashes into a building.

Silence falls on us. We keep a hard stare on the titan waiting for any sudden movement.

It reveals it's face. Hanging out if it's mouth was Thomas. I looked around the team on the roof and noticed he wasn't there.

No.

We stare at the titan in shock. No. No. No. It was to early. It couldn't already be going to hell.

The titans arches it's head back and swallows him whole.

I hear Naomi whine next to me.

The titan remove itself from the building and walks the other direction.

"How dare you?!" Eren yells.

He mounts off the edge of the roof and flys after the titan.

"Eren don't!"

"Eren!"

"Wait don't go alone!"

At that moment, we all took of from the roof and went in separate directions.

I followed after him in the direction he flew but he was no where in sight.

"Eren!" I yelled.

Mikasa would kill me if I let him die.

By now the titans had reached our area.

In front of me, a titan headed in my path.

I launched myself onto it and took out my blades. I circled to the back of its neck and sliced of its weak spot.

It fell to the floor with a roar.

I landed on the roof next to it. I looked down at my blood stained blades.

Wow. That was awesome and surprisingly easy.

From behind me I heard the screams from Eren's team. I didn't turn around. I don't want to witness their deaths. But their screams were painful enough.

"No please don't!"

"I don't want to die!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

It didn't help that I could hear the munching and chewing the titans made.

Then I thought, where the hell was Armin?

"Armin!" I yelled.

I lit my oxygen tank and began souring through the air in search for them.

"Eren! Armin!"

I looked down at the floor incase they had maybe fallen. But death by a titan was not an option for me.

I jumped on another roof.

"Eren! Armin!"

I took off again. Mikasa would never forgive me if I let both of them die.

I saw another titan in my path. This one was turned around so it's weak spot was clear.

My hook ripped through the skin as it held on.

I took out my blades again and tore of a chunk of the back of its neck.

I jumped on its shoulder as a boost pad to the next roof. I tucked my blades back in.

"Eren! Armin!" I yelled once again in frustration.

I heard a roar behind me. I spun around quickly and saw another titan with its hand out to grab me.

I reacted quickly and flew to the next roof. Then the roof across from it.

The titan had it's back turned. I took out my blades once more and pierced its weak spot before it had the chance to turn around.

The body fell against the roof I was on first.

Then I heard it. The sound I dreaded the most.

Armin's scream was a dead giveaway to his location.

I turned on my oxygen tank and skipped along the roofs as fast as I could. I saw him kneeing down in front of a titan with a very long beard.

It looked like it had just swallowed something. Armin made no movement. His hand just froze in front of him.

I finally reached his roof and swooped him under my arm. We fell against the roof next it.

I stood up and faced Armin.

"Armin where's Eren?!"

He didn't respond. He just kept a shocked and scared expression on his face. He had tears streaking down his eyes.

"No." I said fearing the worst.

Eren is alive. Eren is alive.

"Armin! Where is he?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's some more Marco x Aden. Idk I kinda feel sad for her.**

"Armin! Say something!" I yelled angrily. I began shaking his shoulders.

He was completely frozen. His skin was pale and his eyes were full of tears.

Eren can't be dead. He just can't. This isn't how the story was supposed to go.

"Armin...is Eren..." I began.

I swallowed. My eyes began to water.

"Is he dead?" I asked nervously.

Armin looks up. He looks directly into my eyes.

This wasn't exactly answering my question.

I'm sure Eren is just at another roof or he got lost. He didn't die. He's just not here right now. That's why we need to start searching now. He didn't die.

I hear footsteps crash behind me. I turn around to see Connie and his squad.

"Hey Armin!" Connie yells as he runs over to us.

The sky began to get cloudy. It was one of the fifty shades of gray. It looked like it was about to rain. It's like the weather changed with our mood.

"Where's your squad?" Connie asks as he leans down next to me.

"Squad?" Armin asks shakily.

"Come on pull yourself together. Why're you alone? And you feel kinda...sticky." Connie remarks closing and opening his fist.

When I came to think about it, Armin did seem a little wet.

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

Armin gasps.

He looks up at the sky and begins to scream.

"Useless dolt! Just die!" He yells.

"Armin please calm down!" I yell over his scream.

"Where's everyone?" Connie asks.

"Give it up." Ymir comments. She was standing at the peak of the roof.

We turned to her.

"They got wiped out. Except for him. And I have no idea what an elite would be doing here. Weren't they all assigned to the rearguard anyway?" Ymir shrugs.

"Shut up!" Connie yells.

"Armin hadn't said anything yet." I add.

"Can't you tell just by looking around? We don't have any more time to waste on him." Ymir argues.

"Why's Armin the only one left in one piece?" Connie asks her.

"Who knows. Maybe they thought he was a corpse. It's a pity they ran into a bunch of Eotena, but why did he have to be the only one to survive? It just means Eren and the others died in vain." Ymir replies carelessly.

I get up quickly.

"Shut the hell up you bitch!" I yell angrily.

Ymir turns around and hops of the peak.

Krista runs in between us.

"Stop it you two" She says with her arms stretched out.

"Everyone's just panicking. Our friends are all dying so suddenly. It's only natural!" Krista says.

It may be natural but Eren is alive. He has to be.

Ymir throws her arm around Krista.

"That's my krista! Once this is all over, marry me!" She says with a fake laugh.

I cringed.

"It's true. She's messing around more than usual." Connie says quietly behind me.

I turned back to Armin.

"You can't just stay here. Can you stand?"

He had his hands over his ears.

I stretch out my hand in front of him.

He stares at it for a few moments. He removes his hands from his ears and takes my hand gently.

I pull him up and he gets up wearily. He let's go of my hand.

"Sorry for the trouble I caused. I'll go join the rearguard." He says walking past Connie an I.

He walks over to the edge of the roof and I quickly follow after him.

"Wait Armin! I'll go with you." I said.

He stops and looks back at me. He nods. He wipes his tears away and jumps of the roof.

I run the rest of the roof and activated the gas.

I jumped on the roof Armin was on. I tried to go in his pace but he was going everywhere. He kept switching roofs and attaching his grappling hook everywhere.

I was still searching for Eren. I will not accept that he's dead. He's just lost.

But the look Armin gave me lowered my hopes. The titan that was in front of him when I found him had its head arched back. It had a lump on its throat. What if...what if that was Eren?

No! I can't think like that. He's not dead.

My eyes began to water again.

Then the tears began to fall.

He's alive I know it.

But with every tear drop that fell and was taken back by the wind, I started to consider the other options.

I looked back up and noticed we were heading to a wall.

"Armin stop." I ordered.

He didn't respond or make any signs that he even heard me.

I moved to the side and landed on a roof.

"Armin stop!" I yelled as loud as I could.

He sent his hook into the wall and before he had enough time to realize what he had done, he crashed on the wall. God dammit Armin.

"Armin!"

He fell to the floor and buried his face in his hands.

I jumped off the roof and slowed my fall down with the gas.

When my feet touched the floor I ran to him.

I leaned down in front of him.

"Armin are you hurt?" I asked quickly.

He was crying but he didn't appear hurt.

I rubbed his shoulder. "Armin it's okay."

"No! It's not! Eren is dead! He's dead!" Armin cries.

My eyes felt hot and tears began to stream down my face. My breathing got faster.

That's all I needed to confirm his death.

I couldn't even respond. My stomach sank.

Mikasa had trusted me with his life. And I failed her.

Screw shoulder rubbing.

I grabbed Armin and pulled him in for a hug while I cried into his shoulder.

I'm sorry Mikasa! I'm sorry Eren! I failed to keep him safe for you. I'm the shittiest person in the world. Now she'll never forgive me. If I can't even forgive myself.

"Armin...what do we tell Mikasa?" I asked.

His hands wrapped around my back tighter and his crying in-testified.

Well, we'll have to tell sooner or later. Maybe when this is all over. Maybe if we make it out alive.

Then I heard heaving grunting and panting near us.

We pulled apart from the hug and turned to see where the noise was coming from.

The sight was truly depressing.

It was a crying Hannah pumping Franz's chest. He appeared dead.

Armin and I stood up slowly. We scooted our way closer to her.

"Hannah..." Armin began.

"What are you doing?"

She's not even crying. She's sobbing. She's breathing heavily and just trying to keep her boyfriend alive.

Oh shit Marco.

"Help me! Franz's isn't breathing! I've given him CPR over and over again!" She yells.

She looks up at the sky with her hands on his chest.

"But franz!" Hannah screams in pain.

Holy shit. But where is Marco. My heart rate doubled. My stomached knotted.

What if he's dead? What if he suffered the same fate as Eren?

No...I can't lose him too.

"Hannah." I call as I lean down next to her.

"This place is dangerous. Let's hurry up and get out of here." I say with my hand on her shoulder.

"We can't just leave Franz here!" She yells, tearing my hand of her shoulder.

"But Hannah...franz is..." Armin mutters behind me.

I stood up and went back next to Armin.

We stayed quiet. She continued giving him CPR and pumping his chest over and over again.

I didn't have the heart to tell her it's no use. I know she knew he was dead. She just couldn't accept it.

She screamed in tears.

"Please stop." Armin says with a cracked voice.

"It's pointless."

* * *

After we told Hannah he had died and that there was nothing she could do, she screamed.

Armin and I let her. We let her let it all out. All the pain all the tears.

I went up to give her a hug. She calmed herself down but for only a moment. As soon as I let go she began hugging his dead body. She kept repeating her 'I love you's.

She yelled at us to leave. We protested but she ran. She ran away from us. We didn't try to stop her.

Armin and I are currently in the air with our maneuver gear. He said he spotted a small group in the distance. I'm not sure if it was another cadet squad or any other elites.

Please don't let it be elites. One, Mikasa was there and we'd have to tell her. I'm not ready to. Not yet. And two, if elites see me with Armin, they'll know I ditched.

"I see Jean! And Reiner and Annie!" Armin piped.

Yes!

He tilted to the side and headed for the roof. I quickly followed after him.

We landed on the roof loudly causing everyone to turn in our direction.

I looked around. Still no sign of Ma-

"Aden!"

I turn in his direction. Yes! It was Marco.

I ran over to him.

"Wait Aden, aren't you an elite?" I hear Reiner ask.

I turn around. I see Armin walk wearily to the side of a window. He plops himself down and looks down at the tiles.

"Yeah but...things fell in the heat of the moment." I said quickly.

"Hey but-"

"Not right now." I replied.

I turned back to Marco.

"Are you hurt? Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm okay." I replied.

A wave of relief passed over his face.

I sighed. I'm just glad he's okay and not dead.

"We're almost out of gas. HQ is surrounded by titans." He informs.

Then I realized my tank was feeling kinda light too. If I tried to travel my way from where we are now to HQ I probably wouldn't make it.

"So it'd be a suicide run to HQ."

I sighed. Today is the worst day in the history of my life. Everything was going wrong.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked gently. He grabbed my hand softly.

No. I'm not okay actually. One of my best friends died, his squad died in front of me, titans attacked, it's cold as hell, I'm not sure if I'm going to live, and I'm going to have to tell my best friend that the guy she sent me out to protect died.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I lied looking back up. I faked a small smile.

We stood there in silence.

I wanted to cry again.

This whole situation is putting a lot of stress on me. I can't tell anyone. Not yet.

"Hey I'm gonna go with Armin." I said.

As much as I was happy to see him standing, Armin needed some comfort.

I turned back to look at him. He looked so miserable. He had his arms overs his knees. Only he knew what kind of pain I was going through. He knew I'd have to tell Mikasa. He knew she'd probably kill me.

"I'll be right back." I said as I walked away from him.

He didn't let go of my hand.

I turned back to him only to see a worried expression spawn over his face.

I gave his hand one last squeeze before letting go.

I trotted over to Armin.

I sat down slowly next to him.

I could hear him sniffling.

It's okay, Armin.

Is it really? No it's not. This was a living hell. There was really only one escape. The most realistic one at least.

If I jumped off the roof without activating my gear. Just one single second of pain and done. That's really it. I wouldn't have to deal with Mikasa or life.

No that's stupid. If I died, Mikasa would suffer doubled the original. I wouldn't do that to her. I'm not that selfish.

I put my arm over Armin.

I felt another tear drop roll down my cheek.

I clenched my fist.

Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. I can't let them see me cry.

I looked down at the red tiles. A small little tear drop fell on them quickly evaporating.

Crap don't cry. Don't cry.

My eyes and nose began to sting. Another tear fell.

"Aden!" I hear someone yell. Oh shit. I recognized that voice. It was Mikasa.

"Aden!" I hear again.

I knew Armin heard it too.

No. I can't do this now. Not when I'm about to break down.

I see her boots in front of me.

"Are you and Armin okay? Where's Eren?" Mikasa asks.

I started to feel nauseous.

"Aden?" She repeats.

Neither one of us respond.

Well one of us has to do it.

Okay. I can do this.

I swallowed. I stood up slowly.

I kept a glare on the ground letting my hair fall in front of my face.

I was clenching my hands so tightly my knuckles turned a light shade of white.

"Where's Eren?" She repeats.

I look up at her with a tear stained face.

Her mouth opens partly.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't do it. You told me to protect him and I failed! He's dead because of me!" I yelled.

A few heads turned.

And at that moment, I let everything out.

"He went after a titan and...I...he got...eaten or something...I could've at least saved his group you know? But I was to much of a coward to turn around!" I yelled.

"Today wasn't supposed to be like this shit show it's turned into! But instead I'm telling you Eren's dead. He's just dead. On my watch." I added gently.

"Everyone's just dying!"

"It's really all my fault. I didn't turn around to help them. I'm a poor excuse for a human being!"

I grabbed her shoulders gruffly.

"Please...kill me." I whispered.

She had shock in her eyes but the rest of her face was plain. She hadn't responded.

"Aden, calm down. This is not the time to get emotional." She finally said.

Really Mikasa? That's it? I had finally released everything yet you aren't even going to react?

On the outside she seemed fine but on the inside...her heart was breaking into a million pieces.

By now we had almost everyone starring at us.

I took my hands of her shoulders.

"We have to go." She spoke calmly.

I wiped away a tear. My throat began to ache. Okay that's enough. But it felt good to let that out.

She took my hand and began walking away from the window.

"Marco, if we eliminate the titans swarming HQ, then we can refuel and climb the walls. Isn't that right?" She asks, dragging me behind.

"That's right but, but even with 2 elites here, there are too many." He responded. I didn't look up. I don't want to see the reactions to my outbreak.

We stop at the edge of the roof.

"I can do it." Mikasa states.

"I am are strong. Stronger than you guys. Therefore, I can defeat those titans!"

What the hell is she doing? A few muffled whispers and gasps. Mikasa was strong but I doubt she can take over 10 titans by herself. Well not by herself.

"You are not only weak, but you are spineless cowards. I am disappointed in you. Just stay here. Stay here and watch. Aden you're coming with me." Mikasa states.

I jolt. No. Stop. I don't want to go. I just want to die here. Leave me.

"Hey, Mikasa what are you saying?! Aden doesn't want this! Just look at her!" A girl yells.

I finally managed to look up.

Everyone looked scared and confused. I guess we should be. We barely made it out alive. But now Mikasa's dragging me into this mess. She's trying to get my mind off it. She's trying to break me from this emotional shell I'm in and bring out the warrior.

I looked over at Marco.

Our eyes met.

I'm sorry.

I looked away immediately.

"You two can't fight those titans on your own!"

"There's no way you can do that!"

I could feel myself slipping away. I have to postpone those feelings for another time. Right now was not the right time. Right now, I had to fight.

"Yes, we can." I declared.

Mikasa let go of my hand.

"Are you two crazy!?"

I rolled my eyes.

We can do this! Right Mikasa? We can do this. We are strong. Save feelings for later.

"If I can't, I'll die." Mikasa begins.

"But if I win, I live,"

"If I don't fight, I can't win."

Wow. That was well scripted. Mikasa's come a long way. A very long way from what they told me. The first time they told me, I was shocked. I felt so much pity for her. I knew she was something else.

Mikasa turns to me.

"You're my best friend, I'd never kill you." She speaks.

I nodded once. Thank you for keeping me from making a stupid choice that I'd probably regret.

She took my hand again and we jumped off the roof and the same time.

"Wait!"

We pulled apart and activated the maneuver gear.

Behind me I heard commands for us to come back, but I really didn't care.

I'm not sure if it was Mikasa or just me running out of tears, but I stopped crying.

All the wind that flew through my face dried up the tears. I felt nothing at the moment.

Mikasa's speech defiantly wasn't motivational. I think it just made everyone feel a lot weaker. I mean the looks on their faces were priceless but I really don't think we can do this on our own. With everyone on that roof inspired by what I thought she was going to say would have been the best chance we could get.

Then I heard more swaying behind me. I took a look back and saw everybody! The were all following us. I guess Mikasa's speech was inspirational in a way after all.

I looked over at Mikasa who kept her attention ahead.

I smiled at her.

Okay we can do this.

"Titans ahead!"

I looked back forward and saw a group of titans wandering in our path. They noticed us and charged in our direction.

I took out my blades quickly.

We entered the titans area.

I skimmed passed one and slabbed my blades on its weak spot.

I ran on my tippy toes on a titan behind the one I killed first and slashed its spot.

Damn. Even I'm impressed with myself.

HQ began to get clearer and clearer. And the titans surrounding it began to get bigger and bigger.

Mikasa was going way too fast. Her tank should've been empty by now. She only has about 3 more se-

She tilts and the gas behind her disappears.

She falls out of the air without a single noise.

"Mikasa!"

I continued gliding on. Armin stopped and went after her.

Okay there is no way in hell I can take lead.

"Jean take lead!" I yelled looking at him behind me.

"What?!"

"Just do it!"

I quickly came to a stop on a roof and jumped of attaching my hook to a window. I pulled myself down slowly.

From above, all the people Mikasa sorta inspired soared high.

I smiled in satisfaction.

I hopped off the ledge and landed on the floor.

I quickly scanned my area. So far no signs of titans but that can change at any time.

I ran a corner.

"Mikasa!"

I heard no response.

I began running every corner. I called for her as loud as I could yet being careful for titans.

I know Mikasa. She wouldn't give up that easily. But with her knowing Eren is dead, I'm not so sure anymore. I just hope she still has some faith. Life carries on no matter what. Until you die really. But once you die, you feel nothing. Now that we live, we fear death. We fear feeling sad that we'll never see our loved ones again. But once you die, all of your feelings disappear. You feel nothing. You don't even feel about feeling nothing. You just close your eyes for the last time.

But now that we are alive, we can feel. We feel pain, happiness, sadness, anger, love. Us as human beings are allowed to.

Although someone may look plain, they feel too. Those who are heartless once cared too much.

Mikasa clearly has feelings. Eren had feelings. Armin has feelings. I have feelings.

I feel I do not want to die.

I fear death. But that's okay.

Hell, maybe titans can feel.

I laughed to myself before hearing one of the most horrendous titan roars I have ever heard.

I acted fast and threw my hook to a roof. It took me up quickly and I felt tiles against my boots.

I saw two 15 meter class titans next to each other. And a Mikasa on the floor making no movement at all.

I activated my tank and paid no attention to the titans I flew by. I set my attention on Mikasa.

I lowered myself and swooped Mikasa under my arm. My hook grabbed to the ledge of a roof and pulled us both on the tiles.

We both landed with a bump.

I quickly pulled myself up and turned to her.

"Mikasa are you hurt?" I asked frantically.

She kept her eyes on the two titans.

I hear crashing behind us and I spin quickly. It was Armin and Connie.

"Are you two okay?" Connie asks advancing towards us.

We responded with simple a 'yes'.

Armin leans down next to me.

"We need to move!" Connie states.

"Mikasa let's go."

We hear loud footsteps next to us.

"Oh no! Two 15-meter class titans!" Connie examines.

The three of us get up quickly. Mikasa takes a few steps towards the edge nearest to the titans.

"No, that titan." Mikasa says referring to the titan on my right side.

The two titans stand a good length away from each other and roar.

What the hell? Titans kill humans together don't they? Not...each other.

The titan on the right puts it's fists up in the air.

It look different from the other titans. It was more muscular and it seemed intelligent. It knew combat skills too. I doubt they had schools outside the walls for titans.

The titan on the left begins to charge the other titan. It sticks it's arms out to grab if but the right titan does the unthinkable.

It gave it a hard punch to the face causing its head to go flying back.

I covered my mouth with my hand.

A titan...fighting another titan?

I stumbled in my thoughts.

The titan's body falls forward. The muscular titan stomps on its weak spot.

"H-He finished it off." Armin comments.

"He knew where to hit." I add after him still in shock myself.

Mikasa didn't remark anything.

"We've gotta move before it comes after us!" Connie yells clearly not all that interested.

"No. It's showing no interest in us. Even though, it should've attacked us by now." Armin protests.

It's true. When the titan had successfully murdered the other titan it look around. It's attention landed on us but it made no attempt to want go hurt us in any way.

"It appeared to know rudimentary combat skills too. What is it?" Mikasa asks.

"We just have to assume it's another aberrant." Connie replies.

"We barely know anything about them. Anyway, let's get to HQ." Connie adds.

Connie began to run but was stopped in his tracks by Armin.

"Wait! Mikasa's put of gas." Armin informs.

"Huh? Hey seriously?!" Connie interjects.

Mikasa looks down. She seemed ashamed.

"I don't have much left." Armin says bending down and expecting his tanks.

"But we need to exchange canisters now." Armin continues.

"Armin!" Mikasa exclaims.

"There's no other choice Mikasa!" I retorted.

"There's no point in me having them." Armin says with a tint of discourage in his voice.

He carefully takes out his canisters and lays them on the tiles.

"But, don't waste it this time. Use it to save everyone." Armin pleads.

We need Mikasa. She lead everyone. And I would honestly prefer her to lead.

Armin took out her canisters and input his. He locked them tight and took hers.

"Okay the starter device still works. I gave you all my blades. But please let me keep this one." He says holding up a small blade.

"I don't want to be eaten alive." He adds solemnly.

Wait...he doesn't really think that we'd leave him here alone did he?

Mikasa grabs blade. She inspects it for a few moments before throwing it carelessly off the roof.

"N-No." Armin stammers.

Mikasa bends down in front of him. She brava his hand. Armin blinks a few times.

"Armin," Mikasa begins.

He takes his attention off the ground and faces her.

"I won't leave you here."

Armin's mouth opens partly.

They stay there for a few moments before she stands him up.

Armin, you are not weak. You are smart and so helpful. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Thank you.

I looked back at the titan.

The body of the titan it had killed before was already a skeleton.

I had never heard of a titan killing another titan. It seemed...odd. It just didn't really fit. I couldn't comprehend.

But if it can help humanity in any way, then it's not an enemy in my book.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys so I can't find episode 9 on youtube since they have been removing episodes lately :( that's the episode I was going to do next but if I can't find it I can't do it. I can't find any other episodes either! This sucks because I really want to continue this story :( crunchy roll only has episodes 13.5-25 :/ it might take me a while to find 9 and finishing it off and writing it would at least take 3 days so please know I have not abandon this story I just need to find ep 9 :)**

"But carrying someone while leaping through a Titan-filled area..." Armin muttered.

I had suggested that I could carry Armin and Mikasa and Connie could kill all the titans besides us until we reached HQ.

"Let's go."

I grabbed Armin's hand.

All four of us began running to the edge of the roof.

I've carried Armin before. He wasn't that heavy or light. He was neutral. But I've never carried him while leaping from roof to roof in a titan infested area. All I know is somehow, we were gonna make it work.

In the distance a roar broke free from the titan that kills other titans. A mystery he was really. I couldn't possibly believe that a titan murdered another titan. Maybe something's wrong with him. He must have something wrong in the head. Perhaps it's not even a titan.

I feel Armin's hand slip away.

"Wait! Listen to me, I have a plan." He says before I manage to turn around.

Mikasa and Connie stop besides me.

"A plan?" Connie asks.

"You three will have to execute it, so you decide...I know it's crazy but we could use that titan." Armin begins to explain.

I turn over to the titan.

"That titan?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It attacks other titans. It isn't interested in us. Could we lead it to the supply area somehow? If it defeats other titans, everyone might be saved." Armin adds.

That could work but what if the titan turns it's attention to us and realizes that all titans eat humans then maybe the loose bolts in it will tighten.

"Lead it? How would we do that?" Connie asks.

"I think it's fighting instinctively. The three of you will defeat the titans near it. That should make it move to find more. It should head toward HQ." Armin explains.

"We can't do something that dangerous on a hunch!" Connie protests.

"But if it works, we might be able to destroy all the titans around HQ." Armin argues.

Yeah huh. Then we could get our gas and we'd all be safe!

"It's worth a try." Mikasa speaks.

"Are you serious?!"

"Better to try something than to simply wait for death." She adds.

"Let's go with Armin's plan." I encourage.

Armin smiles.

"Fight the titans with another titan?" Connie pipes up sounding like he still couldn't believe it was even brought up.

"Yes that's right." Mikasa answers.

Connie turns to Armin.

"If we fail, they'll laugh at us." Connie admires.

I feel my face light up.

"But if we succeed, everyone will survive." I comment.

Everyone wily survive. And then we could all escape safely. Although there would forever be a gap in my heart for Eren, we'd at least get another chance. I'd join the military police and be happy and never have to face titans again.

"Let's prepare ourselves." Mikasa says.

She turns around immediately and begins running once again.

* * *

After we finally got the titan's attention, we began our journey back to HQ.

I had Armin in my arms as I jumped from roof to roof with my hook attaching everywhere.

Connie and Mikasa were killing titans besides me while the other titan followed after us.

HQ began to get closer and closer.

I just hope Jean lead everybody safely to HQ. I mean I can't guarantee that nobody died or got injured but maybe at least he made it.

Armin's hair blew lightly in my face temporarily blinding me.

The hardest part about this was when I wasn't on a roof. When I was only in mid air flying past a bell tower.

It made my stomach feel all jumpy and queasy but at the same time I loved it. I loved the speed and I loved the gusts of wind that blow over my face.

"There it is!" I hear Connie yell from my right side.

I look up to see HQ. There was already holed windows. Yes! They've already made it!

"Aden get the window next to the edge!"

Alright. I have never jumped through a window before. Nope. Hehe. Oh gosh. It's glass. That can cut. Nope. Nope. Nope.

The window was now getting closer and closer and closer...

I closed my eyes shut and grabbed on the Armin's arm.

I felt myself break through the glassed frame. It was actually very easy despite the little stings I felt in my face.

I fell on the floor next to Armin. Little shards of glass buried in my hands.

"Mikasa?"

I look up to see everyone who was on the roof minus a few.

"Y-You're alive!"

"Aden..."

I pick myself up. I dust a few glass shards off my pants.

"You did it Armin!" Connie yelps as he pats Armin on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Your plan worked!" Connie adds.

Connie stands himself up quickly.

I walked over to Mikasa.

"We did it." I said.

"The titan is an aberrant that kills other titans!" Connie continues.

He turns around and points at the titan that had followed us.

"And it isn't interested in us!"

"If we can use it, we can escape!"

"Use that titan?"

"A titan helping us? That sounds like a dream." Jean says.

"It isn't a dream." Mikasa replies.

"I don't care if it's an aberrant. We need it to stay here and to keep fighting." She adds.

At least we are all together. All we have to do is try our best to stay alive until we can refill. As long as that is fighting outside, we have a good chance of survival.

"That is our most realistic chance for survival."

* * *

We were all inside HQ by now. We were a few floors above the supply room with the gas we needed.

The room we were in was a brick room. Everybody was just in there while we waited for our next plan.

Marco was alive. He was okay and so was I.

We were sitting down on the floor leaning against the wall. He had his arm around me and I had both my arms hugging his waist.

I guess since I don't know what's going to happen next I might as well tell him about my decision about the military police.

"Marco can I tell you something?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"I was thinking about my future and I decided I'm joining the military police." I said truthfully.

I felt his arm lift from my shoulder.

"Really?" He asked with a small smile that I could tell hid a million bigger emotions.

I unwrapped my arms from his waist and turned to him.

"Yes!"

He lunged towards me and engulfed me in a hug.

I smiled. If quitting on my original dream to join the Reacon Corps to join the military police just to see him and get hugs like this everyday, then it would be worth it every second. For 3 years he's been the shiny apple of my eye and now I can finally, officially, and truthfully, call him mine. And now I get to spend the rest of my life with him.

He pulled apart. Okay now was the other side of decision.

"But I'm not sure if I'm even going to be alive tomorrow. I mean with everything that's happening...how can I be sure about my survival?" I added completely ruining the happy mood.

It was true. I did feel like something was going to happen soon. Something extremely horrible but I'm not sure what it is. Yet. And I hope it's just another feeling and not a reality because I wouldn't stand to loose anybody else. Especially him of Mikasa or Armin. We've already lost Eren. I couldn't bare to lose anything else.

He grabs my right hand and brings it to his chest.

"This is my beating heart," he says.

I feel small vibrations thump in sync.

"And this is your beating heart." He finishes taking my hand to my chest.

My heart was pumping just a little bit faster than his. Probably because this moment gave me more butterflies than I had ever experienced before because every time I he touched my hand I felt wobbly everywhere.

"And I promise you that both of our hearts will be beating tomorrow and everyday after that." He adds.

I felt my heart melt. He was so soothing with his words. It's only been 3 days but it feels like so much longer than that. It's like these past 3 years have been everything and we can now finally express it. I wish we weren't in this situation right now so I wouldn't have to worry which one of us was gonna die and which one of us was going to make it alive. I kept trying to convince myself we're both gonna make it out okay but my mind then filled with disbelief and worried ness.

"Aden, I really do like you. A lot. But please don't worry yourself. You and I are going to survive today. I know it." He says gently.

Okay that's it. He deserves an award for all this sweet talking that completely makes me fall for him even harder.

I leaned forward quickly and found his lips.

His lips were warm and soft as always. His tongue was gentle and caressing. I felt fireworks explode inside my head. Every time our lips connected, it was like heaven had opened its gates inside my mouth and let the holy light in.

We pulled apart after a few seconds.

We starred at each other for a few moments. He smiled. I let out a small blush across my cheeks.

"Marco, me and a few other guys are taking out some crates from the closet behind the lift we could use your help." I hear Jean say.

I look up at him. He had his hand on his hip. I looked back at Marco.

"Alright."

He flashes me one last whiff of his smile before standing up and following after Jean.

I leaned my back against the wall. I felt kinda aggravated that Jean kinda ruined the moment but it was fun and sweet while it lasted.

I hear footsteps coming in my direction. I look up to see Annie walking towards me. She sets herself down next to me.

"Hey."

I turn to her.

"Hi." I replied.

"I told you it would happen." She says almost immediately.

"What?"

"You and Marco. The hug. The kiss." She replies.

Oh. That. I found myself smiling again.

"You saw that huh?"

"Everybody saw it."

Oh god. I want to hide forever now. Sure the moment was fun but knowing that everybody saw it kinda makes me feel all queasy.

"Oh my god." I muttered.

"It was kinda...nice." She admits.

This was the side I loved of Annie. Around most people she appears very tough and mean and quiet but around me she's a little more open. I see a side that she doesn't show around other people as much. Since that day we became friends after the first cabin dinner, I knew we would stay friends for a very long time.

"It was about time. Connie and Sasha were betting." She says.

That I did know.

"Well that's embarrassing." I replied.

She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Jean.

"We found it. This is military police stuff. It was covered in dust." He says while carrying a long crate.

A couple of other guys trail after him holding the same crates.

They set the crates down on the floor and everybody begins to huddle around them.

I stand up after Annie and we walk towards the large group.

The crate tops pop open revealing rifles lined up.

The guns began to be passed around everybody. I reached for mine. It was kinda heavy. I fingered the trigger. I had never held or used a gun before so this should be fun.

"Are scatter shots really enough? Will these rifles actually be any use against the titans?" Jean asks.

"I think they're a lot better than nothing." I hear Armin reply.

We began to surround Armin who kneeing on the floor with a map in front of him. I went next to Mikasa.

I looked at Armin as everybody scurried to an open spot. He looked nervous. His plans were always helpful and well thought out so he really has nothing to worry about.

"If there are are still only seven 3 to 4 meter class titans in the supply room, even this may be enough firepower to blind them all at once." Armin begins.

He looked at each one of us anxiously.

So far, his plan made sense. But how would the titans be killed?

"First, we'll use the lift to lower a large number of people through the central ceiling. They'll fire in the faces of the seven titans in unison to blind them. And then, the next instant will be critical. The seven of us hidden among the ceiling beams will strike the blinded titans in a coordinated ambush. In other words, in this plan, all of our lives will depend on this one strike." Armin explains.

Okay okay so 7 of us ambush them while everybody else blinds them. The 7 come from behind in surprise successfully killing the titans.

Armin, that's a perfect plan!

"The seven must kill seven titans at the same time, with a single strike. The seven will be those of us whose skills give us the best chances, but is this plan really the best one?" Armin asks discouraged.

I sighed.

"It's our only option there's no time. And this is the best plan we'll have. We just have to give all we've got." I hear Marco pipe up.

Armin smiles in appreciation.

"It's fine. Have confidence in yourself." Mikasa encourages.

"You're more helpful than you think." I add.

Without Armin, who knows where we'd be.

"You have the ability to find the right solution." Mikasa says from next to me.

"What?" Armin asks.

"That ability has saved Aden, Eren and I." Mikasa replies.

She was right. Even if it was the smallest problem he knew the right solution.

"When was this?" Armin asks.

A loud metallic ringing broke through the air causing us to all turn around quickly.

"The lifts ready! The guns too! They're all loaded!"

Everybody quickly scrambled up. The 3 of us get up together.

"You just don't realize it." Mikasa says.

"We'll talk later." I comment.

"Yeah."

I separate from them and head for Marco. He was standing by himself while people passed him already waiting for me.

"So this is it," I say when I reach him.

"After this we can refill and retreat and this nightmare will finally be over." I finish.

Yes. If anybody gets hurt which I really doubt will happen I pray that it's minor.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Aden c'mon!" I hear Mikasa yell.

I look back at her then at Marco.

"I have to go."

"Be careful."

"You too, please."

I smiled before I left and I jogged to Mikasa. Annie, Jean, Reiner, Sasha, and Connie were behind her. Okay I guess we're the lucky 7.

"We have to get to the ceiling beams."

Reiner opened the doors revealing a flight of stairs. We all went in one by one. I went next to Mikasa. I closed the door behind me as I watched everybody with rifles in their hands organize themselves into the lift.

I began to walk down the steps.

"But can we kill titans without maneuver gear?" Connie asks.

"Sure we can. They're 3 to 4 meter class titans. The target will be easy to hit." I reply.

"Yeah, no matter what the size, the target is always that one spot on the neck." Sasha adds.

"One meter long ten centimeters wide!"

"Or we can shove this up their ass. These are their only two weak spots." Reiner mentions, holding up his blade in the air.

I rolled my eyes playfully.

"I didn't know about that! We can do that?" Connie asks.

"I'm just finding that out now too." Sasha says after him.

Oh Sasha and Connie. I love them so much but putting them together was like putting 2 puppies together.

"Reiner, those may well end up being your last words." Jean remarks.

* * *

I was leaning down on one of the beams. I couldn't stretch out my my neck as high because the ceiling was directly above me. Below me the 7 titans roamed the area. They walked around as if they were walking around in their own habitat. The recruits that were here had died already. It was their blood that covered the floor.

On my left was Sasha. Her knees were trembling. I guess this could get someone a little scared. I mean I know this one strike will set out our future but it's really no pressure. Oh what am I saying? This is the real deal! If we miss we die. But that'll never happen. We're the top 10. The others just have to point their guns and shoot from a lift. If we don't kill the titans fast enough, people from the lift will start to die. But we won't let that happen. I won't let it happen. My boyfriend and best friend are on that lift.

I sighed.

I heard the gears beginning to turn in place. They're here. A large box like lift began to slowly progress itself down. As it lowered, more recruits began to appear with rifles in their hands. They were scattered out everywhere. I found Armin in between two other guys. He looked nervous and confident at once. This was his plan after all. I then spotted Marco in the front. The front?! Now I really have to get that titan.

The pressure is on.

I began to hear their guns recharging as the titans began to surround them. I readied my blades. This is it.

"Fire!"

All at once gunshots rang through the air creating blinding white flashes. The titan in front of me backed up.

I jumped of the beam and landed on its neck. I had to act fast now. I grabbed my blades and quickly sliced of the chunk of its neck. Before it had time to react, the titans body contacted the floor. I heard many other thuds besides me.

I looked over at Mikasa. She had gotten hers. I looked to my left. A large shadow casted over me. God dammit. Sasha and Connie hadn't gotten theirs.

Sasha and Connie begin to back up muttering hopeless apologies to the titans in the process.

"Sasha and Connie! Hurry and help them!"

I sent my hook to Sasha's titans neck. The weak spot had a dent already. I finished it off with my already stained blades.

I fell on the floor with the titans body.

I looked over at Connie's titan. Annie stood restlessly on it.

I was going to yell something at her but Sasha cut me off.

"Aden! You saved me!" She yelled.

She came up and hugged me nearly knocking me to the floor.

"You saved me! You saved me!" She chanted.

She ran her hands up and down my back.

I smiled into the hug because what else could I do?

"We got them all! Begin the resupply!" I hear Jean yell to the others on the lift.

Cheers began to break out. There was applause and 'we did it!'s.

"Okay Sasha let's go refill." I said to her. She still had her body clung to me.

"Good idea!" She yelled as she detached herself from me.

"Connie let's go!"

The lift began to lower to the floor. As soon as it reached the bottom, everybody began to pour out. I kept a search on Armin and Marco. Many people ran past me as I buried deeper into the crowd. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around to see a freckled face.

I squealed.

I did not hesitate. I quickly grabbed his body and took him in a hug. I felt myself being picked up. He spun me around once before setting me back down and kissing me full on the lips. I put my arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

We did it! Now we can refill and get the hell out of here. This nightmare is soon to be over. Then I remembered Eren. Oh. Yeah. It sprouted back. This nightmare will follow me around wherever I go now.

We pulled away.

"I knew we could do it! It's over!" He exclaimed.

I smiled although not all of it was real.

"Yeah! I guess it is." I responded.

Maybe this horror is over but the other one sure as hell isn't. It'll never be.

"C'mon let's go resupply." He suggested.

He took my hand and we began running to the gas room. When we entered, there was already people who were resupplying.

"Jean!" He yelled.

"Mikasa, Armin!" I yelled.

We separated and ran to our friends.

They looked up from what they were doing. Mikasa quickly stood up and ran over to me.

She pulled me in for a tight hug. Today was just full of hugs. But my question was why was she hugging me. I know she had seen me after the titans were killed.

I heard her sniffle into my shoulder.

Oh.

I exhaled and rested my chin on her shoulder.

Mikasa isn't emotionless. She isn't how most people describe her. They take one look at her or have one conversation with her and decide she has no feelings. I can confirm that is not true.

She pulled apart and smiled at me.

We went next to Armin and I took out my canisters. I'm just glad at least they're alive.

* * *

When we all finished resupplying, we began to escape out of HQ and head for the walls. Everybody was so happy and excited.

I ran to the exit with Armin. I readied my now full canister. It hadn't ran out before which I thought was strange. I think I had used it the most out of everyone. Yet it probably only had minutes or seconds left of gas.

"Scale the walls!" Someone yelled when we got outside.

The sun was high up in the sky. There was many clouds complimenting the sky. Like I said before, the weather seemed to change with our moods.

"Rendezvous with the rest of the army! Go!" Someone added.

I realized I had stopped to look at the sky for too long. Armin was ahead of me in front of a building.

I ran to him and landed next to him.

He was looking up at the building. Probably enjoying the weather too.

"Mikasa!" He called.

I looked up to where he was looking. Sure enough it was Mikasa. Not the weather.

Armin boosted next to me and landed on the roof next to her. I followed after him.

"Mikasa." I called.

"We have to run." Armin added.

She seemed to be distracted. I walked over next to her.

"That titan." She muttered.

I look where she was looking at and saw the helpful titan being eaten by other titans. He had titans on every part of his body. Soon he was going to shrivel away into nothing.

Shit. He was our only hope. And now he was dying.

"Cannibalism?" Armin asks.

The titan groans. I felt really sunken to this sight. I thought we could've used him somehow but I guess cannibalism was the right word. Wait if titans find titans equally as plentiful as humans does this mean they can eat each other now instead of humans or...?

"Can it not regenerate it's body?" Armin asks.

No. He can't. But all titans can regenerate. Unless this one is not a titan...if it's not...then could it be a new problem or a new species that helps humanity?

"I thought that if we could solve the mystery of that titan, it may give us a way to overcome our bleak predicament." Mikasa says faintly.

"I agree." Reiner comments.

I turn to see him. Jean, Annie and Bertolt stood besides him. Those 3 minus Jean were always by each other for some reason. Well I can't really complain. I mean I'm around Mikasa, Armin and Eren most of the time.

"If it gets eaten, we won't learn anything. Let's try to keep it alive by killing the ones clinging to it." Reiner suggests.

"Are you insane Reiner? We can finally get out of here!" Jean protests.

True. We can finally get out of here but I would like to give that titan something in return.

"What if it might be able to help us? Might it not prove a greater weapon that any cannon?" Annie comments.

"Help us? Are you serious?" Jean continued.

"That's the titan that killed Thomas! The aberrant that ate Thomas." Armin interrupted.

We all turn to look. Sure enough it was him. With the blond hair and wrinkles. Ah Thomas. Then I remembered everybody else from Eren's team.

"What do you know. The son of a bitch is back." I commented.

The titan that had helped us roared. It turned its attention to the titan that killed Thomas. It picked itself up from his cornered position. It began to move towards the other titan while it pushed away other titans.

Smaller titans clung to his ankles and thighs. Not to mention he had no arms.

He lunged towards the other titan and grabbed it his neck with his mouth. The titan was helpless.

The helpful titan began walking with the titan that killed Thomas in its mouth. It began hitting other titans with it. I was amazed. But what made the titan that killed Thomas so much of a primary target.

"Come on," Jean called.

The helpful titan releases the aberrant from its mouth, letting it fall to the floor.

"It doesn't need our help." Jean adds.

No one moves. We all just stood there watching the titan while ignoring everything Jean said.

The helpful titan begins to tilt back and forth. No this can't be the end. The titan falls forward crushing the floor and my hope for humanity's savior.

We were all shocked. No one moved or said anything.

"I guess it's finally exhausted itself. That's enough. We're leaving. That thing couldn't possibly help us. A titan is still a titan." Jean continues.

Again, no one moves.

I really thought he could help us. I really thought we had a chance. I guess humanity will never truly have a chance. We just have to keep fighting until the end. That's really our only choice. That's just the way things will be. I just hoped something could change that. I hoped that titan would be the change.

"What is it?" Jean asks. He looks down at the titan.

There was smoke rising from the back of his neck? But he wasn't bitten there? He can't possibly be regenerating this late. If it's not a wound on its neck then...what is it?

Mikasa glides down off the roof to the titan.

"Mikasa!" Armin and I yell in unison.

Why would she go down? Does she see something? Maybe she just went to check out what it was. Or how the titan was doing. Either way I don't think it's a good idea for her to go alone. I looked around. Nobody made any attempt to follow after her. Okay I guess I'll go with her. Yet it could be risky.

I activated my tank and flew down after her.

"Aden!" I heard behind me.

By the time I reached the floor, I heard muffled crying in the distance.

All the smoke from the titan was making it harder to see where I was going but the crying led me. It led me to the titans neck.

I saw two shadows.

One hugging the other.

I swatted away the smoke and made a clear path.

I lifted myself up on the titan. The crying got louder. It was Mikasa.

The sight made my heart nearly stop.

It was Mikasa holding onto Eren.

* * *

_"Mom I'm going outside with my friends!" I yelled as I ran downstairs.  
_

_"Okay take your coat!" She yelled back from her room._

_"Okay!"_

_I ran to the kitchen to grab my black coat. It was lying on one of our wooden chairs._

_My sisters were sitting around the table. Crap. Here comes the torment._

_"Are you going to go see your 9 year old friends again?" Emily asked._

_Pauline and Jasmine laughed besides her while she took a drink from her teacup._

_I grabbed my coat and put it over my buttoned shirt._

_Just ignore them and maybe they'll shut up._

_"Seriously Aden, why don't you get some friends your own age? You make our family look bad. A 14 year old hanging out with 9 year olds! As if you being born didn't embarrass our family enough." Pauline said._

_Just ignore. Ignore. Ignore._

_"She'll probably never get a boyfriend either. She'll probably marry some homeless!" Jasmine continued._

_The girls laughed. I really don't care how old my friends are. They like me and they're nice. So I'll return the favor._

_I ran out of the kitchen and headed for the door. I twisted the knob and slammed the door behind me. I hate them so much._

_I ran to the house across from ours. Another reason why they were my friends is become one of them lives right in front of us._

_I stepped onto their porch and knocked on the door. I waited a few moments before the door was answered._

_"Oh Aden good morning." greeted._

_She had her apron on and had her hair loose._

_"Good morning . Is Eren awake yet?" I asked._

_She looked back at her house then back at me._

_"Yes and we have a new friend." She said._

_A new friend? I don't remember her being pregnant. They must've gotten a pet or something. Or maybe a cousins over._

_"Eren! Aden's at the door! Bring Mikasa with you!" She yelled behind the door._

_Mikasa? That's a girls name! I doubt it's any pet. I hope it's at least a girl my age. Then maybe my sisters could finally stop making fun of me for hanging out with people 5 years younger than me._

_She looked back to me and smiled._

_"Is your mother coming over today?" She asked._

_"Yes. Something about cooking right?" I responded._

_"Yes, and you and your sisters are eating dinner here tonight. Chicken and potato." She said._

_Oh joy. My sisters are coming over. Last time they came over they wouldn't stop snickering about Eren and I. My mom didn't seem to notice. She never does. But no matter how much I told her about it, they put their innocent act on and act like completely fake bitches. But as soon as she leaves, they begin their physical and verbal abuse against me. I'm just glad they're not boys. Their girly hits weren't as hard but when all 3 of them were beating me at once, I usually ended up with a few bruises._

_I heard footsteps behind the door and opened the door wider revealing Eren and a girl next to him. She had his scarf around her neck. It was covering her mouth. She had long black hair and soft grey eyes._

_Yup I really doubt she was my age now._

_"Eren don't go to far into the city. Keep Mikasa close." She said before closing the door gently._

_I looked back at Mikasa. She looked away. Eren looked up at me._

_"Aden, this is Mikasa. She lives with us now." Eren informs._

_"Mikasa, this is Aden. She lives across from me." He says to her._

_She looks up gently at me._

_"Hi." She says softly._

_Aw. She's a shy one. But eventually sooner or later she'll break out of that shell. She seemed like a nice person. I could tell we were going to be friends for a while._

_"Aden! Eren!" Someone yells behind me._

_I turned around to see Armin running in our direction._

_"Armin!"_

_He runs next to me. His eyes land on Mikasa. He looked over at Eren then me then Mikasa._

_"Armin this is Mikasa. She lives with Eren now." I explained._

_He looked over at her._

_"Hi Mikasa." He said politely._

_She looked up at him._

_"Hi." She said softly again._

_Armin smiled._

_Well as the oldest and now that everyone's here, I think we should formally add her to our club. Yes we have a club and yes it is kinda embarrassing. If my sisters found out they would never let it down. We don't do much in our club. We just stuck together and eventually made a club._

_I dug for a pin in my skirt pocket. I felt a broken pencil, a scrap of paper, some crumbs an the pin!_

_I took it out and put it in between my fingers._

_"Mikasa, you are now part of club smiley face." I said. I leaned down in front of her and showed her the pin. It was just a piece of wood with a yellow happy face with needles to pin on the back._

_"That's the club with me Armin and Eren." I added._

_She looked at me. She lowered the scarf from her mouth. I took the pin and clipped it on the scarf._

_"Here's mine." I said lifting the flap from my shirts collar._

_"Mine is on my shirt." Armin says. He stretched out his green shirt revealing the wooden pin._

_"Here's mine." Eren added motioning to his shirt. Eren wore his at the top of his shirt proudly._

_Club smiley face._

_"And here is yours." I said to her referring to the scarf._

_She fingered the pin. She looked down at it and smiled._

_She then looked back at us._

_"Thank you."_

* * *

We are on the top of the wall surrounding a crying Mikasa.

She was hugging Eren.

Eren was alive. He hadn't died. He was alive. I didn't fail Mikasa. She knows I did the my best to protect him. I may have thought he died but who cares now. He was alive. There was no feeling that could compare to this. Not just that but he was the titan. He saved us. It was him. I had my arms around both of them. Eren had his eyes closed and he was in teared clothing. I don't know what the hell had happened but I was just happy to be alive. Mixing that with Mikasa crying was even worse. She was crying out everything she kept back since we told her.

I began hugging both of them tighter while I let out a rainstorm of tears and sobs.

Armin begins to cry behind me. He leans down next to us and grabs Eren's hand intertwining it with his.

"What happened?" He asked between choked sobs.

Armin begins to cry even harder. I detached from Eren and Mikasa and went for Armin. I grabbed and pulled him in for a hug. He leaned his head on my shoulder and cried. All of our sobs mixed together in the air.

Jean, Annie, Reiner and Bertolt still surrounded us in a huddled circle. They just stood there not saying a word.

"Does this mean that Eren did all of this?" Jean asks.

Of course it does. But whatever made it possible didn't matter right now. All I cared about right now was that Eren was alive. We were all okay. I hadn't failed Mikasa. I hadn't failed myself. My heart was to overcome with emotion.

I looked up to see Annie. Her expression was sentimental. The rest had straight faces with a tint of shock. We all thought Eren had died. Oh how wrong we were.

There was no person happier than Mikasa. We all knew how much he meant to her. They meant everything to each other. Armin meant everything to me. Since the day I first met him, when I chased away those assholes who were bothering him. All of them. I love them so much. I'm just so happy none of us died. I could tell I meant everything to them.

And they meant everything to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Some more memories in the mean time :) she's 11 in this one and her sister is 16**_._

It was a cold rainy night. I was out with my oldest sister Emily. Mom sent us out into town to grab some more yarn for the clothes.

Emily stood in front of the only open yarn stand arguing with the clerk. First they were arguing about the color, now they're yelling at each other over the price for 4. Many 'fucking's and 'bitch's were passed back and forth.

I stood behind her bluntly with my hood on. I tried to stay under the tarp so no rain would wet me. It was raining pretty heavily. That would probably explain why there wasn't many stands open. It was kinda hard to see too.

I rested on my right leg. We had been standing here for at least half an hour already. I was starting to grow impatient. Maybe I should just go back home by myself.

I looked into the rain. It was coming down quickly and hard. Across from the stand stood a house. On the side of the house, I saw 3 shadows. One on the ground and the other two pushing the other one against the wall. They soon began to kick and hit the shadow.

Oh shit. Someone's getting the crap beat out of them. Maybe I should go help. No it'll resolve itself. No. I don't want anyone else to go what I've gone through.

I looked back at the arguing duo then back at the shadows. Right now it seemed to be the peak of the argument.

Fuck it I'm going in.

I put my hand to my hood and ran through the rain to the side of the house.

When I reached the shadows, they began to get a little clear. So did the grunts and cries. It was 3 boys. A blonde on the floor and 2 brunettes that were beating him up.

"Hey!" I yelled.

The 2 boys quickly dropped the blonde one and faced me. Before they had time to react, I lunged forwards to the taller one. He fell to the floor with me on top of him. I began repeatedly punching his cheeks and eyes. I could hear him whining below me. His hands were barely scratching my face. I felt the other boy pulling my hair and lifting me by my arms. As soon as he stood me up, I grabbed his collar from his shirt and brought him closer to my waist. I brought my foot up and gave him the hardest kick to his face. He fell to the floor with a cry.

"My nose! My nose!" He chanted over and over as he clutched onto his face.

His hand quickly began to stain with blood.

The taller boy on the floor stumbled his way onto his feet. Both his eyes were swelling and his nose was spewing with blood.

"Dude let's get out of here! This bitch is crazy!" He yelled.

The shorter one grabbed onto his friends shirt and together, they ran away from the scene slipping in the rain.

They looked back. I starred back at them with an evil death glare.

"Dude run faster! She's still there!" One cried.

Hm? I'm not that scary. I was just trying to defend the blonde boy.

I looked down at my hands. There was blood that was being washed away by the rain. I brought my hand up to my face. I felt scratches. They didn't feel deep. They were probably only minor.

I turned around and ran to the little blonde boy. He had his knees up to his chest and he made small whimpers. I bended down in front of him and grabbed his hands gently.

"It's okay." I caressed.

He looked up at me. His eyes were a light shade of blue. His blonde hair lay messily in front of his face. His cheek was turning a shade of purple and red. A bruise. I've been there before.

His face was kinda familiar. Where had I seen him before? Hm. Well I don't remember now.

"I'm Aden." I greeted over the loud rain hitting the pavement.

He wiped his nose.

"Thank you Aden." He muttered.

His arms shivered. He had no protection over the rain on him.

My hood had fallen down. My hair was damped with water in its natural bun state. I didn't really mind it. My coat was also soaking. Now that I did mind. And so would my mother.

"What's your name?" I asked him while I helped him stand up.

"Armin." He replied.

He let go of my hand as soon as he completely stood. He wiped his hands on his pants which I didn't think would do anything since they were wet too.

I was going to ask him something before I heard my name being called.

Footsteps that were splashing against water neared my location. Emily came into view and she ran towards me.

"Aden let's go! Moms waiting for us!" She yelled with a bag on her hand. She grabbed my hair and pulled me away from Armin.

"Ow!"

She only pulled my hair harder as she dragged me away from him.

He looked back at me with sorrow.

He began to get blurrier and blurrier by the second. He seemed to have turned around started to walk to his home I suppose. What was he doing out in the rain this dark anyways? He looked a bit young. Too young. He was also kinda short. We'll shorter than me at least. I'm not too tall but I'm not short. He still had a baby face. He looked maybe about 6.

Well, I just hope to see him again.

* * *

**Now it's Eren's turn. She's 4 in this one.**

I waited anxiously on the wooden chairs in the kitchen. My feet hadn't yet reached the floor from this tall chair. I swung them back and forth in joy.

My front door neighbors had a new baby. Mommy was in the room with Mr and Mrs Yaeger. I heard a lot of screams and cries from their room.

Pauly said that was the baby coming out but I didn't really understand what she meant by that.

Her, Jazzy, and Emy were sitting together in the corner with disturbed expressions. They 'ewed' at every noise made. I had no idea what was going on in that room. I hope that's not how babies are supposed to come into this world. It sounded painful.

I just sat there smiling and pretending that I didn't hear anything.

"Oh god. I never want to get pregnant!" Jazzy cried. She made a face.

"I do!" I yelled to her. I think pregnant means something good. And I want something good to happen to me.

The 3 of them laughed at me.

I frowned.

What was so funny?

"Okay but when you die of loosing too much blood, we'll be laughing at you!" Pauly said.

They began to laugh even harder.

Loosing blood? Laughing at me? Why would they laugh if I died? When auntie Vicky died, they cried but why laugh at me?

I starred at there faces with open mouths. More and more laughter came out as they continued to add more insults with harsh words. I felt that feeling in my heart again. The one that brought water into my eyes.

"Oh look! The little baby is crying! How pathetic!" Jazzy remarked.

"Cry it out little bitch!" Emy added.

She had used that word again. The one that mom didn't like. I didn't know what it meant but I guess it wasn't a good thing.

They kept up with their insults. I felt small tears rolling down my cheeks.

There laughter was stopped by another baby's cry. They immediately stopped everything they were doing and we all faced the closed door.

What was happening? Did the baby come already? Is she here!

I hopped off the chair and pushed open the door.

"Aden wait don't go in there you'll be scared for life!" Pauly warned.

I ignored her warning and ran inside the room where mommy was at.

What I saw next nearly made me want to throw up. I'd really rather not explain it. It's too hideous.

"Aden not yet!" Mommy yelled.

She ran to me and covered my eyes with her hands. I made no attempt in escape. In fact I'm glad she did it. That picture will be forever in my head now. I still don't know what that thing the baby had in its stomach was. Or why it was attached to . Where did the baby come from?

I heard movement and more crying from the baby. I heard blankets being tossed and footsteps running around. What was going on?

Mommy still had her hands on my eyes.

"It's a boy!"

A boy? Aw I wanted him to be a girl. We could've played outside together. She could've been my first friend! But a boy? How would that work out?

Mommy uncovered my eyes. I saw with clean blankets and a small body in her arms. Ooh. So that's what a real baby looks like.

"Girls come in here!" Mommy says in excitement.

"No way!"

"Ew no!"

"Gross! No!"

"I want to see!" I yelled pulling on mommy's skirt.

"Okay Addy come here." Mommy says as she takes me in her arms.

She begins to walk towards . She still had the baby in her arms. She looks to me and smiles.

I was already smiling in excitement and thrill. A real life baby!

"Just look at him. Oh he's so adorable!" Mommy squeals.

I look at her then the baby. He was so small. And cute. His everything was so tiny. His eyes were so pretty. But he looked mad. Mad at what? I'm sure I'm not the only one who noticed. I looked at all the adults. They just starred in awe at the baby. I looked back at the baby. I want one of my own one day. My own real life baby.

"If only you had married someone with freckles. He would've looked just a tad bit more precious." Mommy says.

laughs.

"I think he looks as precious as ever. Without freckles." defends.

"I want to marry someone with freckles!" I say.

Mommy laughs.

She kisses my temple.

If I marry someone with freckles then my babies will come out with freckles too! I want my babies with dots. All I have to do now is find my Prince Charming with freckles on his face.

"One day you'll babysit him. When you're old enough." says to me as she presses the baby against her bare chest.

What was he doing? Is that where babies get their food from? Hmm. What was his name anyways? Do they come with names or do the mommy and daddy get to pick?

"What's his name?" I asked.

Mr and Mrs Yaeger looked at each other. She smiled at him. Then she looked back down at her baby. I guess the mommy and daddy get to pick. Yay! I'm gonna name my baby...hm...I actually don't know.

"Well we were thinking to name him,"

"Eren."

* * *

**She's 19 in this one. She's in the military with the rest.**

"No that's not even the worst part!" I exclaimed to Marco.

We were at the cabin. He was eating across from me. We were the only ones at the table. It wasn't a date or anything it was just 2 good friends eating and talking together.

Anyways I was telling him about the time I went on a date just days before the colossal titan appeared and how wrong everything went. First I told him about my date spilling his food on me, second how he burped and farted in front of me while we were eating, and third how out kiss only lasted about 2 seconds.

"Why would you even kiss him? He burped in front of you!" Marco says.

I laughed.

"I just...I was so desperate and tired of my sisters making fun of me for still not having my first kiss I just...I just went for it." I replied.

Oh how desperate I was. I now look back at that moment and realize how gross it actually was. I mean when he burped, I saw how dirty his teeth were. Then I asked myself, why the hell did I agree to go out in the first place?

He laughed.

"Okay if that wasn't the worst part, then what was?" He asks. He takes a sip from his cup.

Okay the worst part was the most embarrassing part.

"Okay so towards the end of the date, he asked if I noticed anyone following us and I said no and then he pointed at some kids behind us and I turn around and see Mikasa, Armin and Eren. God I was so shocked and embarrassed." I tell him.

I covered my face with my hand. It's embarrassing to even think about it. But hey they know I would've done the same.

"They stalked you your entire date?" He asks laughingly.

I nodded as I laughed. I looked down at my plate. I wish it could be like this every dinner. Where I tell him stories about my life and we eat together. Just the 2 of us. I liked him a lot. I really did. He was the most kind and sexiest thing to ever walk on 2 legs. He was such a gentlemen. But he would never go for a girl like me anyways.

"And then the next day when I confronted them about it, they said it was to protect me from a broken heart. They literally threatened to stab him if he did but I ended up telling them how it really went and we all had a good laugh about it." I continued.

He smiled.

He told me that he never knew this side of them. That my stories brought out a different kind of them and that each one entertained him to the fullest.

I returned the smile.

The talking had stopped and we just began to stare at each other. On occasion we would look away but most of the time I would stare at his cute little freckles. The long stare wasn't awkward either, it was relaxing and sweet.

"Going on a date with you sounds fun. I wish I could go on one with you." He said.

Oh.

It took him a few seconds to realize what he had just said. He quickly scrambled with his words trying to make himself a nice save.

"I mean you're a fun person and it'd be cool to go to places with you...you know like long walks around town...or you know just..." He stammered.

I starred up at him with an awkward smile.

He looked up at me. His face turned a light shade of pink.

I laughed. "I know what you mean."

"Yeah."

I nodded.

You know, most of the time I would think he didn't like me and only saw me as a friend but it was moments like this that made me question that theory heavily.

I heard a snort come from the table next to ours.

"Listen you old married couple, are you gonna kiss yet or what?" Reiner asked.

Oh. My. God.

"Reiner please."

I covered my face in embarrassment again. I could feel my face turning hot. Everybody always teased us. But no he would never kiss me. I mean no matter how much I really wanted to we wouldn't ever. I don't think he's into me like that and I'm too chicken to even lean in. But then again, we did have those moments where I again questioned this certain theory.

"I mean c'mon. Look at you two. It's literally eye sex." Reiner continued.

I exhaled through my nose.

"I'm just waiting until it becomes real sex." Reiner adds.

"Reiner that's enough." Jean calls in.

Thank you Jean. One of the only times when you aren't being a total douche bag.

I looked over to him.

"Just helping out some friends." He says before turning back to his table.

I looked back at Marco. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. This had now completely turned awkward. Thanks Reiner.

But yes, I do want him to be my husband so we can become an old married couple. But only if he wants too because I know I do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay sorry it took me a while :( but I found another English sub but I'm not sure if it's the right words but enjoy!**

Both my hands holding both my blades bathed in trembling sweat. My knees felt numb and my throat dried.

Mikasa and I stood defensively in front of Armin and Eren with our blades in front of us. Eren still hadn't fully recovered. His eyes were still shut but we could carry him. Well at least help him walk around.

Before me stood at least 40 Garrison members each with their blades specified to slash titans in front of them in equal fear. They all had petrified expressions across their faces. They kept a good 10 feet away from us in fear of Eren.

My breathing was heavy and my heart was fast.

This couldn't be happening. How is any of this even possible? Eren was a titan. He had actually survived. And now we were cornered in death's alley by humans. Human beings.

I hadn't fully understand this situation myself. All I knew was that we needed to protect Armin and Eren from these terrified people ready to kill us at any given moment without hesitation. Whatever the hell Eren pulled off back there was now considered a threat. Although I see every reason why it is, I s-

"I'll kill them all." Someone muttered behind me dryly.

I quickly turned my head around and faced the two boys. Eren. He was awake now and completely unaware of his setting.

But what did he just say?

"Eren?" Armin crows with an arm over Eren's shoulders.

Eren kept a dumbfounded smile on his face as his attention maintained on his knees. He finally begins to lift his head slowly. His eyes finally look up and they widened as his smile disappeared.

"Eren!" Mikasa called worriedly.

"Eren can you move? Can you understand what I'm saying?" Armin persists while lightly shaking Eren's shoulders.

He looked around everywhere. All his reactions brought even more and more disbelief in his face.

"Tell them everything you know! I'm sure they'll understand!" Armin continues.

Eren doesn't respond. He still had shocked adrenaline in his body. He attempted to stand up but only failed due to his extremely weary and tired body. He exchanges looks with Mikasa then me. He looks next to the figure holding him.

"Armin?" Eren asks in a confused tone.

"Hear that?! He said 'I'll kill them all!'"

"Yes. I heard him. He's going to devour us!"

Hearing those two comments angered me. I turned myself back to the Garrison members with a sharp glare.

"Trainee Yaeger! As well as trainees Ackerman, Amador, and Arlert! What you're doing right now is an act of treason! We may decide to kill you on the spot." Someone began.

I looked over at him. He was in a high rank in the Garrison community. Captain I think. Or something like that I don't know. But I don't really care either.

"If you attempt to lie to us, or make a single move, we will fire an HE Projectile at you immediately! We will not hesitate!" He continued.

My breath hitched.

A canon? What? He's not gonna actually fire it though right? I mean he must be bluffing just to scare us. Where does he have it anyway?

I tilted my head in search for the canon. My eyes caught it at the top of the wall. 3 people stood besides it. Holy shit. This guys not playing around. He is actually willing to kill us because he's actually that terrified. This can't be happening. Oh god I'm gonna throw up.

"Answer me at once! What are you? Are you a man or a titan?" He demands.

I looked back at Eren then back at the crowd in front of me. Please don't screw this up Eren. Please think your answer through first. If you do anything to upset this guy, he will kill us. I am prepared for death but I still want to live.

"I don't understand the question!" Eren responds.

Well I guess that works too.

He stumbled back in confusion. He seemed almost insulted by Eren's answer. Everyone besides him stood there equally as angry. He clenched his fist and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Monster! Try that again and I'll blow you to pieces! It just takes an instant! You won't have time to reveal your true form!" He threatens.

"True form?" Eren asks with a conveyed tone.

Does Eren not know? Or is he just playing innocent?

"Plenty of people saw you as you emerged from within a titan! Humanity has permitted an unknown creature like you to infiltrate Wall Rose!" He informs with fury in his gruff voice.

"Even if you are trainees given to us by the king, the safest course is to eliminate the risk immediately! My thinking is correct! The armored titan that destroyed Wall Maria could appear at any minute. Right now, humanity is at risk of annihilation! Do you understand? We can't waste more time or troops on you! I will fire an HE Projectile at you without hesitation!" He adds as he points a shaking finger at us.

A woman in silver hair and glasses whispers something to him.

Wait, Eren really doesn't know what's going on? He must! He was controlling the titan after all right? He must have control over it. He must know what he was doing. He must remember emerging from the titan with everyone watching. Unless he's just playing dumb and pretending to know nothing. Or he really doesn't know what's going on. He was weary when we found him. He was completely drowsing. He was...he probably didn't even have any complete control over the titan.

"Captain, this is our chance!"

"If we dismember him while he pretends to be human-"

Mikasa takes a large step forward.

"My specialty is tearing through flesh. If necessary I am willing to demonstrate at any time. If anyone would like to experience it first hand, I invite them to be the first approach." Mikasa declares.

I was completely shocked by her actions. She was crazy if she thinks she can actually take all of these people on. Well she's my friend. And friends don't let other friends do crazy things alone so if they attack, we attack harder.

"Hey...Mikasa, Aden, what's going on?" Eren asks behind us.

"Mikasa! You can't take them all on by yourself! Even with Aden! They can blow us all up within a second!" Armin points out.

"It doesn't matter who I must fight, I won't let anyone kill Eren. I don't need any other reason." Mikasa replies without taking her eyes of the crowd.

"Let's talk this through! No one knows what's going on so they're ruled by fear!" Armin continues to protest.

"It's too late to talk this through! This guy's an obvious idiot. He doesn't want to talk he just wants to burry his fear with action!" I yell back to Armin.

The captain's eyes dart to me as soon as I called him an idiot.

Well he is and I think he deserves to know. I'm pretty sure that's not the first time he's heard it either.

But anyways, I'm pretty sure that was his exact motive. He doesn't care whether Eren answers human or titan, he was going to fire at us either way.

"I'll ask you once more! What are you?!" He asks.

Okay Eren. Moment of truth. Although I knew he was probably gonna shoot no matter what, deep deep down, I am hoping I'm wrong. So please Eren, now matter how confused you must be right now, answer wisely.

"I'm human!"

No one reacted. Everything went into a dead silence. No one moved. The wind blew through our hairs with a ghastly flail. It sent tiny chills down my spine. Did Eren answer "correctly"? Was this enough to convince him he isn't a threat?

The captain takes a slow blink and begins to raise his arm.

Oh no no no no. He's actually going to do it. Oh my shit I'm going to die. I'm actually going to die right now.

Mikasa and I acted fast and turned around and ran to the boys. She knew what was coming too.

"Aden get Armin!"

"Stop!"

I run towards Armin and pick him up from the floor. I grab his arm begin running behind Mikasa. We headed to the wall.

It's gonna end. My life is going to finally be over. I was right. He was going to kill us anyway. And now we couldn't do anything about it. We're going to die. Oh. I just can't comprehend with that. No it's not real.

Besides me, Eren loosens himself from Mikasa's grip. Mikasa stops running and Eren grabs Armin and I.

He grabs Mikasa with his free arm and engulfs us. We ram into each other. Everything in this moment was going in slow motion. Noise blurred and became hazy in my ears. What is he doing? Wait I know what he's doing. If we're going to die, we're going to have to die together right?

I closed my eyes.

I'm going to lose my life and Marco. I'm sorry oh my god. My heart begins to despair with the thought. His first dead girlfriend.

Goodbye Marco. Goodbye Armin. Goodbye Eren. Goodbye Mikasa.

I love you all.

I hear the loud booming of the canon and grab into Armin's trembling shoulder.

This is it.

I opened my eyes only to see a bolt of a gigantic yellow blinding light. Within a moment, a gust of wind throws me back and my spine hits a hard surface. The sound of sizzling smoke fills my ears.

What the hell?

A cloud of debris fogs my view. I'm not dead am I?

In every corner was smoke. Besides that I heard frantic screams and gasps.

Nothing's broken.

I looked down at my uniform then back up only to see a decaying rib cage. Wait...

Oh my fuck.

I'm in a giant skeleton.


End file.
